Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai
by fluffy'hi'youkai
Summary: Ch. 12 IS UP! Fight between Naraku's offspring & Inu tachi...and Sesshoumaru. Crazy ending..read to find out! SessKag No flames!
1. Betrayal of The Half Demon

Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai Irasshimasa ne to my new fic that I decided to write about. Now, for all of you who don't know me yet……** I HATE INU-YASHA, THAT STUPID HALF-BREED! **Now, for all of the Inuyasha/Kagome fans you should not read this. This is your _first_ and _last_ warning. Now, let's begin with the fic.

fluffy 'hi' youkai JJ

Chapter 1: Betrayal of the Half-Demon

" Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. She, Sango and Miroku also her akago, Shippo have been waiting for Inuyasha for return for at least 3 days! " You guys stay here and make a fire while I look for him understood?" she asked them.

" Hai." They answered back. Kagome walked through Inuyasha's forest trying to find him but all hope was lost.

'If I find that arrogant half-demon, I am so gonna osuwari him so many times that he'll never walk until I get married!' she was going to head back when she heard a moaning sound of a woman. There, right on the goshinboku tree lay Inuyasha and the dead miko bitch corpse Kikyo. (Hey, I like Kikyo, she's ok and all but I hate her in a way!)

"Ie, Inuyasha…" Kagome said as soft a whisper as the scene started to be permanently stuck in her brain while her heart started to break into a thousand pieces just like how she shattered the Shikon no Tama. Kikyo saw her and gave her a glare that said, "You may be my reincarnation but there's always a downfall on the copy unlike me."

Kagome had tears running down her face as she ran her fastest out of Inuyasha's forest and deeper and deeper into the Western Lands. As she ran faster and faster she thought to herself, 'Inuyasha…Why did you betray me like that?' She pictured all the good times she had with him. "Sango…Miroku…Shippo…and Inuyasha…I'll miss you all, Sayonara..!"she said as she bumped into something that made her stumble back. "Please don't let it be who I think it is." She said.

"You are correct ningen."

Campfire

"Hoshi-sama, shouldn't we check to see is Kagome-chan is fine?" the taijiya asked the hoshi.

"Ie, I'm sure that Kagome-sama, will be yoshi." He said as he saw the perfect time. He slowly reached his hand to her butt and…

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as a big, and I meana big lump was on his head. "Hentai no baka!" she yelled as crimson blushes crept up all over her body. They both looked at Shippo who looked happy while sleeping. "

Shippo-chan is not going to be happy once he finds Kagome-sama is not here at the moment." Miroku said.

Naraku's Castle

"Kagura, Kanna come here." Naraku, the half-breed ordered.

"Hai." They assembled. "

Meet you new sister, Himitsu." Himitsu came through the door way and sat on the futon next to Naraku.

" Irrashimase ne, Himitsu." Kagura and Naraku said in unison.

" Arigatou gozaimasu." She replied. She was wearing a sakura flowered red kimono as her outside layer of clothing. On the second layer was just a regular azure type haori then a green one. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had black hair just like Kagura's. She had long earrings like Kagura's, but had 2 Shikon shards in each earring.(They were in so no one can see them.) "Shindimachuu." She replied and there outside the castle was a shindimachuu of Kikyo.

"Good, now go Himitsu and get the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and Kagura you stop the hanyou.And I mean KILL HIM!" he ordered.

"Hai."

"Kanna, you assist them as well." She nodded and they were off.

Well, this is my first Inu fic. Review!

Vocabulary

Aishiteru-I Love you

Taiyoukai-demon lord

Hai-yes

Osuwari-sit!

Goshinboku-god tree

Ie-no

Miko-priestess

Shikon no Tama-Jewel of Four Souls

Sayonara-goodbye

Ningen-human

Taijiya-demon exterminator

Hoshi-monk

Yoshi-okay

Hiraikotsu-Boomerang bone

Hentai no baka-stupid pervert

Himitsu-secret

Shindimachuu-soul carriers

Irrashimase ne-welcome

Arigatou gouzaimasu-thank you very much

That's a long Vocab. list. Well, bye!


	2. I'll Stay With You Because

Hiya! Didn't get much reviews for my first chapter but this will sure do the trick, I hope!

FHY:This is me here, and I bring you the famous Sesshomaru-sama!

Audience:claps and applaudes

Sesshomaru: Baka, you think that you own this is tv series well you don't.

FHP:Sadly, I don't own this series.

Sesshomaru: Thank goodness kneels down and prays

FHP:How dare You!Gets big long scissors and cut Sesshomaru's hair

Sesshomaru: (overreacting)What did you do! **How could you do this to my lovely, beautiful, silky white hair!**

FHP:Hmmm…thinks to myself…dunno

Sesshomaru: Read and review or else she'll cut off your hair as well!

Ok, well onto chapter 2.

fluffy 'hi'youkai

Chapter 2: I'll Stay With You Because…

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped as she saw the demon lord stare down at her with those golden ors.

'He has such beautiful golden orbs! Wha! Kagome snap out of it! You know Sesshomaru would not like that! He's gorgeous though..' Kagome shook her head trying to get her thoughts about Sesshomaru-sama in a very indecent way out of her head.

"Ningen, why are you here? Do you not know that this is the Western Lands?" he said asking, his stoic face not changing.

"I…"Kagome stuttered. "I ran away." She stated simply and then tears streamed down from her face as she thought of the moment when Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the Goshinboku tree.

"Why do you cry wench? What has my idiotic brother of mine done to you now?" he asked as little emotion crossed through his amber eyes. She stared up again and thought she saw emotion cross his eyes, but it disappeared in a blink of an eye. Without thinking to himself what had happened, Sesshomaru was there kneeling down on one knee to Kagome and was gently consoling her. She blushed at the position she and Sesshomaru were in. She was like being cornered but was hugged at the same time by him.

Sesshomaru's POV

'What am I doing? Stooping down to the level of my brother and my father? That is what I, Sesshomaru-sama will not do ever! But to be honest she is kind of pretty if you look at her and not to mention kawaii when she blushes..' I thought to myself as I stared down at the wench…wait, not wench…Kagome!

"Kagome…" I said. To my amazement, she reacted in such a gasp and shocked way I was amused. She would be good help to Rin, since I am always on the move still out for my brother and looking out for my lands at the same time. Yes, I will take her to my home and tell her that she san stay to watch over Rin while I am gone. I also want to know what causes her much grief because of Inuyasha. Yes, that is what I will do.

End of Sesshomaru's POV

"Kagome." Sesshomaru asked as he helped her get to her feet and himself also.

"Um, hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" she replied sheepishly.

"You will come with me to my home and take care of Rin while I am gone." He stated matter-of-factly.

" Demo…What about my tomodachi?" she asked thoughtfully.

"You may take them with you some other time, but first come with me." He answered getting quite tired of her usual yapping.

"Yoshi. O? Ah, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked.

"Hm?" he asked. "Arigatou gozaimasu. I also wanted to say that I want to stay with you." She answered. They began on their journey toward his home. On the way, Kagome was thinking to herself why Sesshomaru did what he did. She was walking and walking until she felt something warm and fluffy. She started playing with it and petting it. Sesshomaru started purring.

'Why am I letting a human do this to me! But it feels so good!' She suddenly stopped and Sesshomaru looked behind him to her. She was blushing and giggling.

"What is so amusing to you?" he asked, the stoic face returning. "It looks so funny when you were purring, I just had to stop and giggle." She explained and started laughing again. He sighed and they continued walking.

In Naraku's Castle

"Let's go, Kagura! We must get Tetsusaiga." She said emotionless.

"Yes." The three (including Kanna) demons took off. Kagura and Kanna on her feather and Himitsu on her blue flame.

"There is Inuyasha and his companions! We must attack now!" Kagura said. They started the attack.

The Inuyasha-Tachi

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "What do you smell Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as a worried look on Inuyasha's face started to worry them.

"It's Kagura! And she's not alone." He pointed to the air. They all looked up. Kagura, Kanna, and Himitsu landed.

"Hello, Inuyasha. My name is Himitsu. Hand over the Tetsusaiga or face destruction." She threatened. They had nowhere to run.

Oh yeah! Chapter 2 done! I feel so special.

Vocabulary

Baka- stupid/fool/idiot

Ningen- human

Goshinboku- Sacred God Tree

Kawaii- cute

Hai- yes

Demo- but

Yoshi- okay

Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you very much

Tetsusaiga- Steel-cleaving fang

Himitsu- secret

I don't know if I should post another chapter up until I get at leass 3 reviews like my other fic. On Hiei's Love, Chapter 5, The 2nd song is Fukai Mori from Inuyasha. Bye!


	3. The Attack! Tetsusaiga Broken Again!

Hi all of my reviewers!I know I don't have 3 or 4 reviews yet but I'm doing this 'cause I never really post chapters or start typing them for like around 3 weeks or more! So I want all of you to be nice and give me 'round 6 reviews. Also because of Christmas break. Here are three fics I recommend:

Unexpected Allies:How To Train a Taiyoukai By:Striking Falcon

Unexpected Allies:Chosen,Tosusaiga's True Master By:Striking Falcon

Unexpected Allies:Trial of The Century By:Striking Falcon

Now, those are really good fics!

Ok, I will, for mostly all of my fics put fics that I recommend. Now, I will ask Ruri from the Inuyasha movie to read the beeaauutiful sign!

Ruri: Disclaimer: FHY does not own any us except for her own characters like Himitsu.

Ok, time for the fic.

fluffy 'hi'youkai

Chapter 3: The Attack! Tetsusaiga Broken Again!

"Naraku's offsprings!"Miroku said. Evidently, Sango had a 'duh!' face.

"Where's Kagome, wenches?" Inuyasha cried out to them.

"How should we know? We just raided the village nearby." Kagura replied michievously. "What? How could you attack those poor, innocent people?" Shippo cried.

"Simple. The only reason is because…**HUMANS ARE FILTHY!**" Himitsu explained, her voice calm and steady. Everyone was in shock!

'How can anyone think so cruelly? I don't believe anyone can be this cruel! Well—actually Sesshomaru is like that, so I do know! ' Inuyasha had drops of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I will get the shards while you get the sword." Kagura ordered.

"I don't really care. Just get the job done." She replied.

"Well, since we just raided the village, your move." Himitsu snarled with venom.

"My pleasure." He replied.

Kagome and Sesshomaru

'Mom……Jii-chan…Otou-san… I miss you all very much. ' Kagome said to herself as she fought the tears that started to stream from her eyes down to her face. Sesshomaru heard sniffling coming from behind him, his tail brushing softly against Kagome's shoulder. He wondered why a girl who has so much happiness is now crying?

"Why do you cry? For what reason?" he asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"I-I miss my family." She stated simply. She started sobbing bur soon calmed down as Sesshomaru came to console her.

'Ugh! What am I doing? Hugging a human is not a top priority of a demon! Especially not for the demon lord of the Western lands! But, she could be some use as to watch Rin while I go on my daily travels.' He thought this through and decided that she should stay.

"Come, my castle is over that forest." He pointed. She nodded. They both headed towards the destination.

Himitsu, Kagura, Kanna, and the Inu-tachi

"Aargh!" Inuyasha cried. Carrying his sword he tried thrusting it upon Himitsu, but she dodged.

"Come now, can't you do much better than that?" she whispered behind him, and thrust her own sword upon is back. He yelped in pain.

'She's strong, and powerful. What did Naraku do?' he thought. 'It doesn't matter anyways, I'll defeat her using my Wind Scar. I just need her to draw a type of negative power for me.'

"You must be trying to use your Wind Scar, correct? But for that, you'll need a negative power or energy from me." Himitsu said. Inuyasha was speechless. How was he suppose to defeat someone who knew how to use the Wind Scar? He snarled. It didn't matter. He was going to defeat her no matter what. A growl emitted from the back of his throat.

"Iron Reave Soul-Stealer!" He yelled using all his power on that attack. It surprised Himitsu, but she quickly recovered using Sword Destruction. A blue spiral thing hit Inuyasha's sword and the sword transformed back into its rusty form.

'How could she transform Tetsusaiga back into its original form?'Inuyasha asked himself questioningly.

"You better be ready, because my Tornado Sword wil do enough damage to break that precious Tetsusaiga of yours!" Himitsu snarled. Her eyes became red and she started to grow fangs. Inuyasha hated to admit it, but this was the first time he was afraid of a woman.

Kagura's and Kanna's Fight

"How could you kill innocent people!" Sango and Miroku shouted.

"It is not my doing! I am ordered and I follow those orders!" Kagura explained. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo still looked unconvinced.

"I want to be free from Naraku's grasp! However, I cannot." She said solemnly.

"Neither will you." She answered. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted releasing her boomerang. Kanna appeared and used her barrier against the attack sending it back to its owner. It knocked the wind out of Sango.

"Sango!" Shippo and Miroku yelled as they rushed to her aid.

"Be ready. Your first dance is here." She whispered.Sango, Shippo, and Miroku gasped. They knew how strong Kagura was alone.

With Himitsu and Kagura, well, they could be invincible."Fuujinomai!" she yelled. Blades of wind came toward the group. Kirara changed to her demon form. She lifted the gang to safety on a tree.

"You cannot keep on running! Shikabane Mai!" She yelled as the people who she killed began to take life and charged towards the group.

"Kazaana!" Miroku yelled as the wind tunnel opened and began t suck the dead people in.

"You might have gotten through my 'minor' obstacles, but you will never survive this! Ryuujinomai!" she yelled. A malicious smile came across her face as the large wind tornado cam towards the group.

" No! Kagura's strongest attack!I've heard that it will stop at nothing to destroy it's prey!" Miroku gasped. He, and truthfully was scared.

"It will destroy anything in it path!" Sango added. All of them froze and were scared stiff. They all screamed. An arrow purified it and stopped it. They thought it was Kagome, but it was Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Himitsu

Inuyasha charged at her. Himistu caught the sword and it broke! Everyone just stopped and saw that it truthfully was broken!

"It's too bad that you don't bakryuuha. That was the strongest attack of the Tetsusaiga, Mr.I-Know-everything-which-I-really-don't,"Himitsu imitated. She smiled. Eveyone frowned.

"Kagura, our work is done. Let's go." Himitsu said.

"You broke it. You were suppose to bring it to Naraku in one piece." Kagura protested.

" Naraku told me to break it instead. Looks like you haven's done your job. Where are the shards?"she asked arching an eyebrow.

"They don't seem to have it. I guess it's with that other miko." Kagura announced. They headed off on their feathers and flames. Inuyasha had an angry look. He was gonna find Kagome and the shards. Kikyo came she took the shard and placed it together. It bacame solid once more. They were amazed yet sad. They wanted Kagome and that's what they'll get. They started on the road again.

How was it? R+R!

Vocabulary

Himitsu-secret

Jii-chan-grandpa

Otou-san- little brother

Fuujinomai-Dance of Blades

Ryuujinomai-Danceof The Dragon

Hiraikotsu-Boomerang Bone

Kazaana-Wind Tunnel

Bakryuuha- Dragon Twister

Shikabane Mai- Dance of The Dead

I got all these attacks and their translations from Inuyasha:Feudal Fairytale. It's the game!

Ok, Bye!


	4. Meeting Rin and An Angry Naraku

Hi and thanks for the reviews ppls. I can't wait for more!

I'll ask Sesshomaru to read the disclaimer.

Sesshomaru: Hmph! Why would I do that for a HUMAN?

FHY: slightly annoyed Because pulls Sesshomaru's hair if YOU don't you will see a VERY DIFFERENT person and you see your hair?

Sesshomaru:a little frightened gulps Yes.

FHY: There won't be any hair anymore if you don't read the stupid disclaimer!

Sesshomaru: Ok, fine. She doesn't own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. She owns only her Ocs.

Thanks! Now, if you need anything from me or would like to ask me questions please feel free to e-mail me. Don't IM.  
fluffy 'hi'youkai

Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai

Chapter 4: Meeting Rin and a Very Angry Naraku

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha mumbled as the dead miko approached him. She held her bow in her right hand and nothing on her left. Her eyes were fixed on the half- breed. Her brown eyes glistened. Her silky strands slid down to her waist as she approached him.

"Hello... Inuyasha." She muttered.

"Why does Inuyasha look like that?" Sango asked Miroku as Kirara jumped to her left shoulder.

"I will tell you later, Lady Sango. But onegai shimasu, do not mention Naraku to Inuyasha. Please do this one favor and I will explain everything to you." Miroku answered. Sango nodded as she watched the scene take place.

'I wonder where's Kagome? Oh man, I miss her so much!' Shippo said as he watched with disgust in his eyes at the miko of clay and bones.

"Die and come to hell with me, Inuyasha," she said to him. His eyes widened at her request. 'Should I die? No! I can't! I must find and save Kagome! Plus, I need my revenge on Naraku and I still have to collect the Shikon no Tama.' He bowed his head in guilt.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. I can't. I have other things to do that are much more important." Kikyo shoved the new Tetsusaiga that was fixed at him.

She yelled, "Liar! The only thing important to you is your precious Kagome," loathe and disgust along with hatred came in the last word she said.

"Am I not good enough for you?" she asked tears in her eyes. Inuyasha was speechless, clutching on to Tetsusaiga.

"It is isn't it? Isn't it? Well there's only one thing I can say to you for now," Kikyo said as she calmed down. She still kept those tears in her eyes.

"You said you loved me and I'm the same. Now, you deny it. So, in the end, you never loved me, correct? I want an answer the next time we meet." Kikyo said as her shindimachuu lifted her up, her red and white miko clothes fluttering as the wind blew gently. "Remember...remember..." were the last words she said as one tear fell from her brown eyes and dropped hastily to the ground. Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the azure sky.

"Let's go." He decided as the group followed him down the road.

Naraku's Castle

"UNACCEPTABLE! No excuse for you to fail!" Naraku yelled at the trio. Kanna had nothing to do with the failure so she was dismissed behind the curtain with Kohaku, Sango's brother. "But we--- " Kagura started but then her crimson eyes grew wide. She clutched her aching chest as she stared at Naraku, full of hatred. There, she saw him squeezing her heart in his palms.

'Bastard!' Himitsu had her eyes wide open as she saw the scene before her.

"Anything ELSE you'd want to say, Kagura?" Naraku asked as his crimson eyes shone with evil. She shook her head.

"Good." He let go of her heart to let her breathe and put the heart back in the jar. Himitsu was kneeling on one knee, her head bowed, her katana in her left hand and her right across her chest. Kagura did the same but was holding the fan.

"Himitsu, explain." He demanded.

"Hai. Kagura, Kanna, and I raided the village nearby for fun. We then spotted the Inu-tachi and we battled them. Kagura and Kanna fought the monk, fox-cub, and youkai exterminator with her hi neko. I fought against the half-breed. I was not able to get Tetsusaiga because I accidentally broke it. Kagura and Kanna did not get the shards because they said that the tachi didn't have it. One said it was with someone named Kagome." Himitsu explained and bowed her head again, not daring to speak another word.

"Good enough. Apologies, Kagura. Kagome is the reincarnation of the miko, Kikyo who protected the Shikon no Tama." Naraku remarked and gave her a bit of information, just in case she wanted to know.

"Nothing to do so you are dimissed." He said and Kagura and Himitsu disappeared from his sight.

'Well, where is the girl?' he said to himself as he watched his poison vapors swirl around his castle. The castle was dark and gloomy, just like outside. He twirled one strand of his poisonous hair around his index finger. He quickly went to get his baboon pelt from the other room and went outside. He was going to find the reincarnation of Kikyo, Kagome. He was not going to fail.

"I want to do my job. Why has Naraku given me life, if I have no purpose?" the little lavender-haired baby asked Kagura as she held onto him, cradling him as they watched Naraku from afar.

"Rest assure, Akago, you will have your turn soon enough," was all she said.

'I have to do my job as well.' Himitsu said to herself as she listened to the conversations.

"I will always stay true to Master Naraku no matter what." She whispered as she disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru's Castle (finally!)

-Sesshomaru's POV-

The girl, she's a lot stronger than any other humans I have come across. When she awakens, I should make note to ask her what bothered her the day I found her weeping in anguish in my lands. She is kinda pretty in a way, especially when she sleeps. Ack! What the hell was I, Sesshomaru thinking? She is definitely no attraction for me, whatsoever. I'll make sure of that.

End of Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru carried Kagome into his castle and set her down in his bed. He put a silk blanket over her and left the room.

"Hi, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin was very good!" a small black-haired girl greeted with a big toothy smile.

"Rin, it's ' I was very good', not Rin was very good. Hello." Sesshomaru answered as he took the necklace of sakura Rin made for him and put it around his neck, just to make the girl happy. She smiled and earned a pat on the head from him.

"Eeek! There you are wench! I've been looking for you! Hurry up and come here before---Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" Jaken shrieked as he scurried to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes turned a bit red at the insult of his "daughter".

He lifted Jaken with one perfect, mascular arm, and said in a threatening voice, "Do not talk to Rin in such way again or I will KILL you." He threw him onto the ground and he went to the castle, with Rin skipping after him. Jaken followed suit as well.

Inu-tachi

It was getting dark and the gang stopped to camp. Sango was making food, Miroku was in the other village praying for the souls of the people Himitsu and Kagura killed, and Shippo and Kirara gathered firewood. Inuyasha sat on a tree branch, looking at the moon. It wasn't full so he wouldn't change into a human. Lucky him. He was wondering about Kikyo's words.

Flashback

"Am I not good enough for you?" she asked tears in her eyes. Inuyasha was speechless, clutching on to Tetsusaiga.

"It is isn't it? Isn't it? Well there's only one thing I can say to you for now," Kikyo said as she calmed down. She still kept those tears in her eyes. "You said you loved me and I say the same. Now, you deny it. So, in the end, you never loved me, correct? I want an answer the next time we meet."

End of Flashback

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know, Kikyo. I'm torn apart between you and Kagome." He watched Miroku come back from the village. He returned his gaze to the moon. His amber eyes shining with concern for Kagome.

Miroku and Sango

"Please monk, tell me why is Inuyasha angry about Naraku. I know I am because of Kohaku, but I don't have Inuyasha's reason." Sango asked as she sat next to him. Miroku stared at the fire and began his story.

"Oh man. C'mon Kirara, let's go to sleep. It's gonna take a long time." Shippo said and he and Kirara cuddled together as they snoozed.

"Kikyo was the priestess of the Shikon Jewel 50 years ago. During that time, she met Inuyasha and they both fell in love. They, however killed each other by the slyness of Naraku. Inuyasha said to Kikyo that he will use the Jewel to be a full human. Kikyo believed and she brought the jewel one day to the location Inuyasha told her to go. Then Naraku who disguised as Inuyasha injured her and this caused hatred in Kikyo's heart. Then, Inuyasha got shot by an arrow by naraku who also disguised himself as Kikyo. In the end, they wound up hurting each other, thinking the other betrayed them." Miroku said. Sango was too interested to know that a hand started to caress her ass. She let out an 'Eep!' and swung her boomerang at Miroku several times.

Miroku sat indian-style and said, " It was worth the risk." Sango went away angry and went to sleep near Kirara and Shippo. Miroku fell asleep where he was smiling. Inuyasha gazed one last time at the moon and fell asleep.

So? R+R please!

Vocabulary 

miko- priestess

onegai shimasu- please

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls

Tetsusaiga- steel-cleaving fang

shindimachuu- soul carriers

himitsu- secret

katana- sword

hai- yes

Inu-tachi- Inuyasha'a gang

Youkai- demon

hi- fire

neko- cat

akago- baby

sakura- cherry blossom


	5. Oneesan? He Knows!

~Hey, peeps. Thanks to Sariah4 who "generously" gave me reviews, the next chapter is up. You may notice some strange styles in my typing but ignore it. I'll ask Kagome to read the disclaimer.  
  
Kagome: So, FHY, when will I get to kiss Sesshomaru?  
  
[Sesshomaru is behind the wall and blushes as he listens]  
  
FHY: Dunno, soon, I guess.  
  
Kagome: Good, 'cause I hate Inuyasha.  
  
FHY: Ditto.  
  
Kagome: FHY doesn't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. If you wanna use her character(s), plz, feel free to e-mail and don't hesitate to review, even if you're not a member. It's good to hear from the other ppls.  
  
FHY: {annoyed} Thanks for sayin' my lines, now go away!!!  
  
Kagome: AAHH!!! [Can be seen falling off a cliff]  
  
FHY: {cutesy face} Review! Bye!!  
~fluffy 'hi'youkai  
  
Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai  
  
Chapter 5: Onee-san? He Knows!!  
  
"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!! Please help me! He's going to kill me, Inuyasha!!" Kagome said as she screamed. Inuyasha couldn't move. He tried to yell, but couldn't.  
  
'Kagome!'  
  
"Help!" she screamed as an arm with magenta stripes wrapped around her waist.  
  
"He's got me! Help me!!" she shrieked louder, crying.  
  
Inuyasha finally was able to say something, and said, "Bastard!! Who are you?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't see his face only the arm that was wrapped around Kagome's waist.  
  
"You forgot me, half-breed? I never knew you could forget your own brother." Said the masculine voice.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!!" Inuyasha yelled but Sesshomaru and Kagome vanished, leaving him in a hole of darkness.  
  
Inuyasha woke up from his sleep, sweating. His eyes flashing red.  
  
"Sesshomaru......you took Kagome!! How dare you!!"  
  
He shook Miroku, awakening him, Sango, and Shippo along with Kirara.  
  
"What is it? A nightmare?" Miroku asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Inuyasha stared at him with awe.  
  
"H-how did you know?" he asked.  
  
Miroku's blue eyes widened. "It's true? You had a nightmare? I was only guessing," as he, Sango and Shippo laughed.  
  
"Go ahead and laugh, but I know where Kagome is and I'm not tellin'." He 'hmphed'.  
  
"Awww, C'mon, Inuyasha, we were just joking around." Shippo pleaded as he was up on Inuyasha's shoulders. Kirara was on Sango's lap cleaning as Sango yawned and agreed with Shippo.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I don't know where she is exactly, but I do know who took her. That was the nightmare." He explained as he picked up Shippo by the tail and dropped him on the ground.  
  
"Really? You know who took Kagome?" Sango asked her eyes lighting up. Inuyasha nodded, smiling. Miroku and Shippo got closer to Inuyasha their eyes lighting up as well.  
  
"Well, then Inuyasha, tell us." Miroku asked pulling his staff closer to him.  
  
"Do you really wanna know?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Do 'ya REALLY wanna know?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"Do 'ya really, really, really wanna know??"  
  
"YES!!!" They bursted and Inuyasha flew back.  
  
He got up, dusted his fire rat kimono and said, "Sesshomaru."  
  
They all stared and then yelled, "WHAT???!!??"  
  
~~~~~~Sesshomaru's Castle~~~~  
  
"Please m'lord, reconsider. I know how you hate humans, why is this one any different?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru, scurrying behind him.  
  
"What I say is what I say Jaken. I need her to watch Rin for me when I travel." Sesshomaru explained as he told a few of his slaves to get breakfast ready.  
  
"But---"  
  
"End of discussion. Rin, can you go awaken the girl in my room." Sesshomaru interrupted, getting a little annoyed at Jaken. Rin carried two necklaces of sakura for her Lord Sesshomaru and the sleeping girl.  
  
"Okeee." She grinned and skipped along the massive hallways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Dream~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked herself as she searched for light. Unfortunately, there wasn't any.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where are you?" she cried looking for some way to get out of the big black hole of nothing. Kagome dropped to her knees, hand in her face, crying.  
  
"P-please, a-a-a-anyone, help me," she sobbed.  
  
"Don't cry, child," a sweet melodic voice said. Kagome stopped crying and looked both ways, trying to find the owner of the voice.  
  
"Who was that? Show yourself, please,"Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't cry, for someone who you despised before will love you forever. My name is Midoriko, I'm sure you've already heard of me, when your friend, what's her name, Sango right, told you." It answered back.  
  
Kagome held the semi-circle pink jewel in her fingertips.  
  
"Midoriko, what do you mean someone who I despised before will love me forever? Will I love him back?"Kagome asked, her head filled with things.  
  
"Yes, you will love him back." The sweet melodic voice said.  
  
"But I cannot tell you who it is. Fate will decide and destiny." She explained and was gone.  
  
"Wait!! Help!!" Kagome screamed as she was sucked into a black hole of darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up. She had a splitting headache.  
  
'Hey! Wait a sec! Where was I when I had silk blankets?!!' she said to herself, as in her hands, there were light blue silk blankets.  
  
There she was amazed to be in a LARGE bedroom. There was gold curtains and everything was all fancy. The room smelled of sakura and noticed the window opened. Kagome walked to the window and smelled the air.  
  
'Yes, its sakura! I love sakura!' Kagome said to herself, as she heard someone enter the vast room.  
  
"There you are. Rin was looking everywhere. This must be Lord Sesshomaru's room. Are you gonna be my onee-san?" The small, short black-haired girl asked, gicing her a toothy grin.  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up as she saw the cute girl.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kagome. I don't think I'm going to be your onee-san," Kagome said.  
  
When she saw the girl frown, she immediately said, "Maybe. We'll see." That lightened the girl's face up, and Kagome received a beautiful necklace sakura necklace.  
  
"My name is Rin. Lord Sesshomaru said that breakfast is ready." Rin said.  
  
"Ok, hold on while I change." Kagome said as she noticed the beautiul, silk, pink kimono with purple flowers on the bed.  
  
"Ok, Rin will wait."  
  
15 minutes passed by and Rin waited. Kagome came out looking gorgeous, and Rin led her down the hall to the dining table.  
  
"Ohayou."Kagome greeted Sesshomaru.  
  
'Oh, no! I think he's still out to kill me. Ok, after I eat breakfast, I'll runaway. Yep, sound like a good plan.' Kagome said to herself in satisfaction.  
  
'She's gorgeous. Ack! If I say that again, I'll kill myself,.' Sesshomaru thought as they ate breakfast silently.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, here's your necklace!" Rin said as she gave Sesshomaru a sakura necklace and received a pat on the head from him.  
  
"Arigatou." He answered and resumed his eating.  
  
'How sweet! I'm not sure about me being Rin's onee-san, I'll have to think about it.' Kagome thought and resumed eating, a smile on her face as she did.  
  
~Ok, so how was it? R+R!  
  
~~~~~Vocabulary~~~  
  
Sakura- cherry blossom  
  
Onee-san- mother  
  
The next chapter is 'Akago's Work Completed'. You might not know Akago, but he's one of Naraku's offsprings. He finds Kikyo and decides to use her sorrow and hatred to get back at Inuyasha. What's Kagome gonna do about Sesshomaru? Is she ready to become a mother? Review and you'll find out. 


	6. Akago's Work Completed

Hi and thanks for reviewing! Well, there's nothing much to say anymore so let's just have Inuyasha do the disclaimer.

Inuyasha: Hey! I've heard that YOU hate me and that you think I'm ugly!

FHY: U-um, well, I-it was...looks randomly and picks Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! Did you say I was ugly?

Sesshomaru: Why of course not, dear brother... sees red

Inuyasha: Thank you. Unlike SOME other person! glares at FHY

Sesshomaru: You're hideous.

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Sesshomaru: You obviously haven't been looking in a mirror.

Audience: ooooohhh...

Inuyasha:What's a mirror?

Sesshomaru: Oh, yeah I forgot, chuckles when you looked into the mirror, it broke.

Audience: Oooooohhh...

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!

Inuyasha: Stupid bitch...

Kagome: Hmph! Read and review please! Thank you so very much!

Inuyasha: Hey! I was supposed to do that!

Kagome: Too bad so sad 'cause I don't care!

Keep arguing

FHY: Wanna go get some pizza?

Sesshomaru: If the other choice besides that is watch these two fight, I'm going for the pizza.

FHY: Thought so.

Leaves

Inuyasha and Kagome keep on arguing

fluffy 'hi'youkai

Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai

Chapter 6: Akago's Work Completed

"Kagura! Pick me up." A little baby with lavendar hair demanded. His name was Akago and another offspring of Naraku. He can reach into the pit of any person's heart, and their evil, even the tiniest bit, would take control of them. Kagura did what she was told to and lifted the bundle into her arms.

"It's time to visit the priestess Kikyo of 50 years ago. Bring Kanna and Himitsu along, just in case." Akago announced, as Kagura nodded. A few minutes later, Himitsu along with Kanna came, bowing and not daring to speak a word.

"Let's go find Kikyo, shall we?" he asked, smirking, for he knew what was going to happen. Dejavu would come again.

"We shall."

"Kageromaru!" Akago called out, and there came a man with long pink hair and claws for arms. "Tell Naraku, we're off." He nodded and disappeared somewhere in the huge mansion. They left without saying a word.

Sesshomaru's Palace

"Come on, Onee-chan! Let's pick some more flowers!" Rin said happily, holding Kagome's hand and bringing towards the back of the HUGE palace. Kagome was amazed at the gorgeous garden that lay in front of her. There in the center was a crystal blue beautiful lake filled with carps. There were sakura trees, and many kinds of flowers such as lilies, ddaffodils, tulips and even bleeding hearts. Kagome stared for a few minutes in awe until Rin tugged her sailor skirt. She then came back to reality.

"Rin will go pick some flowers, ok?" Rin asked. When Kagome approved, Rin skipped happily to where the flower patch was. They never knew that Sesshomaru watched them from the beginning. He went outside as Jaken had cleanup duty.

"Hi, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin spoke up, quckly picking sakura and tyin them together making a flower necklace. She gave it to Sesshomaru and he took it, putting it on his neck and patting her head. She left him alone with Kagome as she sat on the grass. She motioned for Sesshomaru to come sit next to her. He hesitated at the thought but then relaxed and sat next to her.

"Lord Sessho—" Sesshomaru placed his left index finger on her lips. They both felt a tinge of warmth on their faces but Sesshomaru went down a little further. Their faces were only an inch away.

His hot breath beamed on her face as he whispered, "Don't call me that. Call me by my regular name, Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded as she blushed at their closest.

"Kagome, tell me. What cause you so much grief and pain in the forest, the first time I saw you?" Sesshomaru asked.

'I must know. If I am to fall for her, she must not like any other one except for me.'

"Well," Kagome began. Her face fell to a sorrowful expression except for her happy one. Sesshomaru wondered about this as well. "If you must know—"

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you why you were so sad, and mentioning the very thing makes you miserable. I shouldn't have pryed into your business in the first place." Sesshomaru confessed. He didn't want to make anyone cry. He just wanted to know a thing or more about her.

Kagome put her arms around Sesshomaru. He blushed at this as well.

'Why do I blush? Do I have some sort of strange feeling for her?'

"I understand and I thank you for your sensitivity. But I'd like to tell my pain to someone else. I want to get it out of my system for good. I accept you, Sesshomaru as a friend and I forgive you for you trying to kill me all the time." Kagome replied as she started petting his tail, which made Sesshomaru purr. At that instant he started purring and feeling all warm. Kagome giggled at this behavior and did more of this.

"Will you tell me?" he asked.

"Of course. In our group, well you know who they are. The hoshi, taijiya, hanyou, and the kitsune were making a fire to stay for the night. Inuyasha said he'll be back he just had something important to do. I waited for him all night. I started getting curious so I went in search of him. I then heard a gasp and saw ..." Kagome stopped right there. Tears brimmed the corner of her chocolate brown eyes.

'Inuyasha! How could you do that to me? Oh, yeah you never loved me and never knew my feeling for you. You only loved that clay pot Kikyo. I'll never forgive you.' This made Kagome burst up in flames.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

"Sure, I'm fine."she answered smiling at him. He smiled back and Kagome was blown away.

'This is my first time I saw Sesshomaru smile kindly not evilly. He's so gorgeous! Yuck! Please tell me I didn't say that!'

"Go on with you story about my stupid brother."

"Ok. So I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo and kissing and making love to each other," Kagome said and this time she didn't cry but she regretted ever falling for the hanyou in the first place. "and that's how I found you."

"I see." Sesshomaru said as he scrunched up his face in disgust. Kagome giggled. It was her first time seeing Sesshomaru with a disgusted face.

"What's so funny, Kagome?"

"Nothing.' Kagome tried to hold in her laughter, but she couldb't contain as her face turned red with laughter. Sesshomaru thought that it was something bad so he was going to do mouth-mouth resusitation until Kagome yelled, "Sesshomaru! Stop! I was just laughing, I wasn't choking or anything!"

Sesshomaru let go of her and turned his back on her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I know you were just worried about me, that's all."

Sesshomaru turned back to her and they just watched the view.

Akago, Himitsu, Kagura and Kanna

"Himitsu, where is Kikyo?" Kagura asked impatiently. She was half-snarling as she was carrying Akago and ordering directions as well. She and Kanna with Akago were riding on her feather while Himitsu rode on her blue flame.

"Hold on." Himitsu stalled as she waited for another blue glow from the handle of her sword. It glowed bright blue.

"Ok. She below us. Into Inuyasha's Forest, Kagura." She pointed as she put her sword back into its scabbard.

"Let us go." Akago demanded.

"Yes."

They went down and found the priestess with her shindimachuu. She was walking aimlessly.

"Himitsu, do you have a plan?" Kagura asked in a hushed voice so that Kikyo didn't hear them.

"Why?"

"Because Akago can't bring evil out to its fullest until he is in hand reach of her."

"Oh,ok. Here. Kanna will distract her, and then, Both of us sneak up on her. I'll hold her and you'll get Akago and he'll do his job. 'Kay?"

They nodded and the plan went into queue.

Kanna cam from the shadows and in front of Kikyo.

"An offspring of Naraku's! Move or I will banish you." Kikyo threatened as her shindimachuu disappeared. Kanna shook her head.

"I'm sorry...I cannot let you pass...Kikyo...the protector of ...the Shikon Jewel. You...loved that...half-demon...Inuyasha...correct?" Kanna whispered barely. Kikyo's eyes widened as in Kanna's mirror was Inuyasha. Swiftly and silently, Himitsu grabbed Kikyo's arms and pulled them back. Kikyo fought all she like, but she couldn't break free. Himitsu smirked at this.

Kagura then came out of the shadows carrying Akago.

"Don't worry, Kikyo," Akago spoke, "this will not hurt a bit. I will bing out your hatred for Inuyasha's betrayal into it's full extent."

"Who are you!" she asked snarling. Akago put his two hands above her chest.

"Think of Inuyasha betraying you and hurting you. He promised he would use the jewel to turn human and be with you, but what did he do? He killed you and took from you saying that he never made such a promise. Doesn't that hurt you? And also, about that Kagome look-alike, Inuyasha seemed interested in her as well." Akago knew this worked because he could feel Kikyo's anger, bitterness, and hatred rise to the surface. Kikyo's brown eyes turned into red as Akago let go of her. Her eyes became brown again, but no pupils.

"Inuyasha...how dare you! I...will kill you...once and for all!" Kikyo said as she got her bow and arrow and headed for where the group was.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahah! Perfect!" Akago laughed as his allies went back to Naraku's Castle. They all laughed as they enjoyed Kikyo's torture of Inuyasha's betrayal.

"That was perfect." Himitsu said.

"I know." Akago replied.

"You've done something very surprising. All 4 of you." A voice muttered.

It was Naraku and he looked pleased. They nodded as they left Naraku to think.

'Where is that copy, Kagome?' he asked himself as he started thinking of another evil scheme.

Well? How was it? RR!

Kagome gets sick when she wakes up...in Sesshomaru's room!

Inuyasha: Naughty Girl.

What's Kikyo gonna do to Inuyasha ad the group? And what's Naraku's evil plan? Read, review and find out on: Chapter 8: Sick Kagome and Another Evil Scheme! **Oh yeah and BTW, sorry about that. Okaa-san is mother and one-san is big sister so I'll use okaa-san.**


	7. A Sick Kagome

Hi, guys. Well, first marking period over here in N.J., and I made Honor Roll. Yay me! So, thanx for waiting ! So, here's Kanna giving all you peeps the disclaimer!

FHY: Drumroll please...

Drummer kid: Sure, no prob. drumrolls

FHY: Here is Kanna!

Kanna:...

FHY: (sweatdrops) Hehehe... Uh, Kanna..?

Kanna: Fluffy'hi'youkai does not own Inuyasha. Please be aware of that. She owns Himitsu, and her other OC characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. Enjoy.

FHY: wipes forehead with hankerchief Yeah...what she said. CYA and don' forget to Read and Review!

Disclaimer: She does not own Inuyasha and others. Rumiko Takahashi does. Himitsu is FHY's and hers only. Here's the key as well: _vocabulary word dream_

Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai

Chapter 7: A Sick Kagome and Another Evil Scheme

"Kanna. Himitsu. Kagura. Come." Naraku called. The three offsprings came as called. Kanna held her mirror as she bowed in front of him. Kagura had her right knee up, her right hand holding her fan and her head bowed. Himitsu had her left knee up, her left hand holding her _katana_ and her head bowed. Himitsu's pitch black hair from her ponytail flowed over her shoulder, but she didn't push it out of her way.

"Yes, Naraku-_sama_?" Himitsu and Kagura asked.

"DO not question my authority nor my own questions. UNDERSTAND?" Naraku yelled at them, his hands slamming against the walls of his castle. The burst was loud and remarkably ear-bursting.

"What are YOU talking about?" Kagura answered back, "You're the one who called us over and you expect us to answer YOUR questions and not OURS?"

Naraku's roots swooped up as fast as a heartbeat and strangled Kagura. She couldn't breathe and tried to break free.

"Never…" Naraku started, tightening the roots on Kagura's throat. "NEVER say that ever again to me. Do you understand?" He outraged as he let her go. He then found the vase with Kagura's heart and squeezed it tighter than ever.

Kagura gasped and tried to breath. 'Ugh! I hate you, Naraku!'

He then put the heart back in the vase and told her, "Never… EVER disobey me again!" he snarled, throwing her to the floor. Naraku soothed himself down and now was calm and collected. He told them of his evil scheme after Kagura got herself collected as well.

Sesshomaru's Palace

"**_Who are you?"_**

"**_Where am I?"_**

_**You are inside the Shikon Jewel. Please do no be afraid. I am Midoriko as you already know from your past experience with me.**_

"**_Midoriko?"_**

'**_Did I know someone named Midoriko? Oh yeah…she was the spirit of the Shikon plus she told me something about destiny. Duh!'_**

"**_Oh yeah I remember you. I was gonna ask you something but you left. Who is the man that I am going to fall in love with?"_**

_**I am sorry. I cannot answer destiny for destiny happens when it wants to. You should never question destiny.**_

"**_But do you know who?"_**

_**Hai, I do. I will give you a riddle and that is a clue to who it is. Understand? I am not allowed to t ell you straight up. That is the only hint I can give. I must hurry and give it you quickly.**_

"**_Why?"_**

_**Because Rin is coming upstairs in 10 minutes.**_

"**_Oh, ok."_**

_**Alright here it is:**_

_**Hair so lovely and so fine**_

_**Meant also as beauty divine.**_

_**Outside he is a cold beast,**_

_**But within he can give you peace.**_

_**A beautiful face you will find,**_

_**Touch him and love him, he will not mind.**_

_**His touch is as gentle as a falling feather,**_

_**He will protect his loved ones from severe weather.**_

_**You might hate him right from the start,**_

_**But then you'll love him in your heart.**_

_**His heart is soft and ever so sensitive,**_

_**If he lets you love him, you have his prerogative. **_

"**_What the…! That's pretty long. Hmmm, let's see the man I'm spending my whole life with has a "beautiful" face, sounds sorta gay but I don't even wanna begin with that, um… he has really beautiful hair, and he sounds sort of mean but then said he was gentle. Who is it?_**

_**I have no idea, really I don't. Midoriko? "**_

_**Child, I have nothing to say but figure it out and Rin's coming so goodbye and try to solve the riddle because it might just be under your nose.**_

"**_But..- "_**

_**Goodbye child. Sayounara, Kagome-chan.**_

"**_Oh..!"_**

"_Okaa-san_!" Rin called as she skipped cheerfully down the hall past Lord Sesshomaru's chambers. She slammed open the doors as she went in Kagome's room.

"_Okaa-san_! _Okaa-san_!" she yelled as she tried waking up the sleeping Kagome.

"Ahh…ahhh…Ah-CHOO!" Kagome sneezed loudly. Rin gasped, her mouth wide like the diameter of an oreo. She suddenly rushed outside.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_! Sesshomaru-_sama_! _Okaa-san_ is sick! _Okaa-san_ is sick!" she yelled. Lord Sesshomaru obviously heard and came right away.

'Oh, great!' Kagome thought in her head sarcastically. 'More people.'

"Here she is! She's sneezing!" Rin said aloud as she pulled the sleeves of Sesshomaru's kimono urging him to go faster, which he didn't. Kagome hid under the silk sheets.

"Get up. Let me see you." Sesshomaru demanded. His face more stoic and voice more monotone than ever. (Can it get anymore stoic and monotone? --;; oh well…)

"I d-don't-t fee-el –ah..ah..ah-CHOO!" Kagome said/sneezed under the covers. She then poked her head out of the covers and stuck her tongue out right in Sesshomaru's face. Literally.

"Rin…" he started out.

"Hai?" she responded back.

"Leave here. I will take care of your _okaa-san_." Sesshomaru said monotonely but added a bit of accentuation to the 'okaa-san'.

"Okee! Yay! Lord Sesshomaru's gonna make Okaa-san better!" Rin said in a sing-song voice as she skipped merrily outside to the flower garden.

"No! Leave me alone, I'm sick!" Kagome yelled.

"True. But in order to feel well, someone has to take care of you." Sesshomaru explained.

'Not like I care.' He thought.

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked suspiciously, arching her left eyebrow. "How are YOU going to make me feel all better?" Kagome put her hands to her hips.

"In many ways." He answered plainly as he called for Jaken. Jaken rushed over quickly almost tripping over his own clothes.

"pants Y-yes, m-m'lord-d?" he asks, still catching some air.

"You will watch over Rin as she plays outside in the garden, understand?" Sesshomaru explains, right to the point.

"Ugh! Again, m'lord? That child has been playing in the garden for hours and hours every single solitude of the day!" Jaken complained. Sesshomaru turned around to the little servant.

"You will. Understand?" Sesshomaru said, this time a little bit louder and stronger. Jaken STILL complained. Sesshomaru was losing a little bit of patience and his eyes started turning an intense red and his pupils became little blue slits. The magenta stripes on his face became stretching into crooked stripes.

"You will FOLLOW ME, UNDERSTAND?" Sesshomaru growled. Jaken cowered with fear as he saw his master change into his horrid demon form.

"Yes, m'lord! Yes, I will obey!" Jaken yelled as he ran out thw room and out the castle into the garden, watching Rin play with _hinas_.

"Man, what was up with that?" Kagome asked. 'He went ballistic over a little complaint from Jaken. Ya-ah! I hope he's not rough like THIS to ME!' Kagome shook with fear inside as she thought horrible things about Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru calmed down after a few minutes of silence.

"Keirlya!" Sesshomaru called out. A small fox demon maid came to her master.

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru?" she bowed her head in respect at the pompous lord.

"Get me a bowl full of ice cold water and a washcloth." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." She replied as she left hastily and fetched a bowl full of very cold water and a washcloth for Sesshomaru.

"Here, my lord." Keirlya gave it to him and he took it without hesitation.

"Thank you. Now leave us be." Sesshomaru told her and she left without word. Sesshomaru put a strong hand on Kagome's forehead.

'She's burning up….if I don't do something quick, she's likely to die.' He thought in his mind.

"You have a VERY high fever." He told her, his voice still monotonous like always.

"Oh….I didn't know that. I felt like I had a headache and I'm dizzy, but that's it. I thought I had a cold." Kagome said through a stuffy nose.

"…You have that too." He added.

"Oh…" Kagome said, her eyes weary. "AH-AH-AH-CHOO!" she sneezed.

Sesshomaru turned away, trying to not catch the disease. He gave her tissues and started putting the washcloth in the water. He squeezed it to make sure the excess water was out and put it on her forehead. He then watched her for a few hours and left the room. He went to his study hall and started doing important things.

"I have nothing better to do. Might as well see what Jaken is doing even though I know he's SUPPOSED to be watching Rin." He said to himself as he left the study hall, checked up on Kagome (she was doing fine, still asleep), changed the washcloth, put it back on her forehead, and headed outside. He started looking for Rin and Jaken.

Naraku's Palace

"Get that! How on Earth are we going to get that? We don't even know where she is!" Kagura yelled to Himitsu.

"I know. You don't gotta yell, you know." Himitsu said, rubbing her temples and covering her ears.

'Sheesh….pain in my ass…' Himitsu thought.

"Well? Think of a plan, Kagura?" she asked her sister.

"Err, shut up, and no I don't." Kagura sneered.

'Ugh! What to do…what to do….yaah! How the hell are we supposed to get that small item?'

"How about we just barge in?" Himitsu suggested, as she looked bored out of her mind.

"That would be good, but all we know is that we don't know where Kagome is!" Kagura blurted.

"There." Kanna said as she pointed to the place in her mirror.

"Well, well…" Kagura smirked as Himitsu joined her. "You can run, priestess, but you can't hide!"

"Himitsu, go and try and get one lock of hair from Inuyasha, just like Naraku said." Kagura instructed.

"Right," she nodded, preparing to leave. "Anyway I want to, right?"

"Yeah, just as long as you get a lock of his hair. " she smiled. Himitsu took her sword and flew on her blue flame towards Inuyasha's group.

'I'm coming for you, Inuyasha! Get ready!'

Ok, guys,so how was it? Jus tell me in your review, kk? No flames, like always. I really didn't know what to use and I thought this word was right. So pls. tell me if I'm wrong. Arigatou!


	8. Hide and Seek Is Over!

Hey guys, long time no see and I hope you guys are still with me on my ficcies. Well I guess enough chit chat and start the fic. Well, here I go…

Sango gets to read the disclaimer! Yay for her!

_You see Sango lookin all bored_

Sango: Oh. Yeah, I'm TERRIBLY excited.

FHY: I'll give you and Miroku a kissin scene if you say the disclaimer!

_nudges her_

_Sango blushes_

Sango: Well…um…I guess it couldn't hurt…I mean what's so bad about that?

**Earlier On…**

FHY: Ok, I'll accept anything!

Some fat, big hairy guy: All right. Let me see, ahh got it. Are you going to do the disclaimer on the next chapter for your fic, Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai?

FHY: Yeah, maybe. I guess. Why?

The same fat, hairy big guy: Oh, I just got you a surprise…

_cracks knuckles_

FHY: _really scared_ U-uh…are you gonna give the "surprise" to the person who does the disclaimer?

The fat, hairy big guy: _thinks for a moment_

FHY: Stupid….

The fat, hairy big guy: Yeah, sure.

FHY: Oh ok….Hehe….. _sweatdrops_

**End**

FHY: So Sango, are you gonna read the disclaimer?

Sango: Oh , ok sure.

FHY: Great! _thinks:_ _It's a relief that the big fat hairy guy isn't gonna pound me! Phew!_

Sango: Ok. Disclaimer: FHY doesn't own any of us except for Himitsu and other OC characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

_from behind her a large shadow- the shadow of the big fat hairy guy_

Sango: _turns around_ What the?

Big Fat Hairy Guy: Hi! You're the one who read the disclaimer, right?

FHY: Yes, Yes she did!

Sango: Yep.

Big Fat Hairy Guy: Well, then you get 1.5 billion bucks! How does that sound to you?

FHY: _gasps in shock_

Sango: Great! _Walks away withher cash_

FHY:_ mopes and sobs….sniff_ just review….WAHHHHH!

-fluffy 'hi 'youkai

Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai

Chapter 8: Hide and Seek Is Over!

'This'll be fun!' Himitsu thought as she looked down from the blue flame, trying to find the Inu-tachi.

"Where are they?" she snarled. She felt the adrenaline coursing through her demon veins as she wanted to fight badly. Her body tightened and she rode faster through the air.

**Inu-tachi**

Sango and Kirara looked up to the blank sky.

"Hmm?" she said. "Something's coming." Kirara purred and changed into her bigger form. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped.

"You sure?" Miroku asked, his face scrunching up in confusion. "I don't feel anything, can you, Inuyasha?" he turned to the half demon.

"No, let's keep goin'. We gotta find Kagome. Who knows what kinda trouble she's in." he started to walk again.

"Can't you feel it? It's incredible!" Sango told them.

"It's probably something really small." Miroku told her, following Inuyasha.

"Or your just hallucinating." Inuyasha interrupted. Suddenly a shock of pain went through his body. His face became startled with pain.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked him, wondering what caused his face to become the way it was.

"There's an immense evil presence coming our way!" he said, pointing Tetsusaiga into the murky dark sky. He sniffed the air and his eyes became wide shock.

"Himitsu!" the name escaped his lips, as if it was a curse. Sango ad Mirou trembled with fear, but knew they had to fight her.

'No!' Miroku said inside himself as he remembered the time when they fought her and she broke Tetsusaiga. 'If we're not careful, then she can unleash even more destruction.'

"Guys, get back." Inuyasha pushed them back a little with his left hand, while taking out Tetsusaiga with his right, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his forehead. "She's coming nearer." he mumbled.

"I can feel it!" Sango gasped. 'It's so strong and powerful! I-I can't b-believe it!'

"Her demon aura was not that strong before." Miroku sensed it, his staff jingling. He squinted, trying to see from the horizon if she was coming. Eyes widening, he pointed at the tiny blue flame, growing bigger and bigger by every nanosecond. "Over there!"

"Guys, get ready!" All positioned themselves, ready for one hell ofa fight. Himitsu hovered over them for a few seconds, enjoying the sight of their scared little faces.

'Ok, it's time to play.' The blue flame disappeared in a flash, as Himitsu came dropping down. Her flowery kimono lifting up. Inuyasha covered his eyes, not wanting to see the sight.

'Eww!' he thought in disgust. She eventually set foot on the ground, sandals hitting the dust.

"Oh, calm down, half breed." she mocked, smirking quite a bit. "You couldn't see anything...I have 3 layers of clothing." She got out her big, shiny katana.

"Well, hello." She gazed up, seeing bloodlust. 'I like that!' She attacked, but luckily, Inuyasha fought back, blocking a powerful swing. She did another one from the left, then the right and then disappeared.

"Inuyasha!" Sango, pointed up to the sky. "above you!" Inuyasha looked up, and saw her diving towards him.

"I got it!" he snarled, using the fang to block her attack. Himitsu cringed in anger, her power abnormally high.

"Umm...Inuyasha.." Shippo shivered. "I think you made her mad." Inuyasha licked his lips, readying his sword.

"It would seem so." Himitsu did NOT look happy. Her speed was faster than anyone's ---even Sesshomaru's , and that was fast. A swing from the the left and from the top. Inuyasha blocked the two, but didn't see the strong armc oming from the side, which took hold of his neck.

"Kagura never told you..." she whispered in his ear. "but never, EVER get me mad!" she squeezed it tighter, making Inuyasha gag.

'Wench!'

"Miroku..." Sango told him. Miroku nodded, stepping into the fight. "I'm on it!" He opened his wind tunnel, debris and rubble coming in. Himitsu let go of him, avoiding the wind tunnel.

"You know what?" Himitsu told Miroku, her blade breaking his staff, the cold steel against his neck. "I was gonna save you for later, but since you got in my way----" she cut off, kneeing him behind the legs, making him fall face first to the ground. She targeted Miroku, almost slicing his body, but Sango also stepped in.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, the boomerang flying through the air.

"Here, I think you want your toy back." Himitsu caught it and swung it back, harder, knocking Sango off her feet. Miroku barely got up, his legs aching with pain.

"S..Sango!" he yelled, trying to run to her side. Himitsu let him go, planning to kill them both at the same time.

"Bitch! Come and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled behind her, swinging Tetsusaiga at her.

"Wow. Someone coulda gotten hurt with that thing." she disappeared, and reappeared on top of Tetsusaiga. She wanted to get on their nerves as quick as possible. Then, she would go in to the prey.

"Save your energy!" Miroku warned him. "She's trying to get you irritated so that you'll tire out quickly!"

"Heh." he smirked. "There's no way in the world that that would happen." He swung twice, and she dodged them all. " I got lots a energy!"

"He says that now.." Shippo, hid behind Kirara.

"Meow!" she squeaked and then roared, turning into the ferocious fire cat. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku mounted on her, flying in the air, helping Inuyasha.

'Remember, one hair of Inuyasha!' Himitsu disappeared and then reappeared behind him, slicing a couple of strands. Himitsu quickly took it and backed away quickly.

"My hair...!" Inuyasha looked puzzled. "What the hell do you want with it?" Himitsu smirked, as blue flames enveloped her and she was gone.

"Naraku's doing." Sango said, as they left Kirara's back.

"We have to find him as soon as possible." Miroku advised. Inuyasha nodded, as they left.

**Sesshomaru's Palace**

"La la la...let's play ring a round the rosies, Master Jaken!" Rin smiled as she took Jaken's hand and started swinging faster and faster.

"Aahhh! Ahhh!" he screamed, until they finally let go, falling on the grass.

'Dizzzzzyyyyyyy!' Jaken though, trying to stand up correctly but failed terribly.

'They are doing good.' Sesshomaru thought, peeking through and going back inside. As he was about to go back to his studies, he checked up on Kagome. He told Keirlya to take a break and leave the room, telling her that he would call her whenever he needed her. She bowed in respect and left the room silently. Sesshomaru went in the room, looking at the sleeping Kagome. He put his hand on her forehead, checking her fever.

"Huh. It went down." he told himself. He got the washcloth and put it in the ice water, then squeezed it and put it back on her forehead.

"Ka...go...me..." he started saying, the name feeling strange on his lips. "Why are you here?" he asked, knowing that he wouldn't receive an answer. He sat on her bed and just looked around, the silence and just the sound of her Kagome's peaceful breathing was making him fallasleep.

'No, I mustn't!' he told himself. As he was about to leave, Kagome said something---but in her sleep.

"No...no...don't leave me alone...onegai..." she whispered, grabbing Sesshomaru's clothes. Sesshomaru tried releasing her grasp, but it didn't help. He decided to lay next to her.

'Maybe she'll let go after a while.' he hopefully though to herself. But he was wrong. Kagome clutched stronger, this time around his waist, her head on his chest. Sesshomaru felt irremarkably uncomfortable yet comfortable. He blushed slightly, his body flooding with warmth, and her smell intoxicating him like crazy. He eased up and relaxed, falling soundly asleep.

**Naraku's Palace**

"Got it!" Himitsu smiled, showing Naraku the strands of silver hair.

"Good job." he smiled evilly, opening his hand in front of her. "Give it to me and go and assist your sisters. They'll be battling the Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru." She willingly gave it and sped off to join her sisters.

"Plan1 is complete. Ha Ha Ha!" Naraku laughed evilly, the miasma around the palace darkening. "Soon, Inuyasha and all his companions will be destroyed. Every single one of them."

Well, how was it? Did I do good or bad or what? Tell me in reviews and no flames, like always. He he...lol. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	9. Around

Hey guys, well haven't update this fic in a long time, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I own Himitsu and Keirlya.

Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai

Chapter 9: Around

**Sesshoumaru's Palace**

_Warm…mmm…very warm….and…and…FLUFFY?_

Kagome didn't want to open her eyes, so she used her hands to feel what was in front of her.

'What is this?' she asked herself, finally opening her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. She was suddenly face to face with the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. He was asleep, his eyelids placed perfectly on his face and his skin looked angelic and soft.

All she could do was scream.

"Ahhhhhh!"

**Naraku's Palace**

"Oh, I really can't wait any longer, but arr…I must. The new moon's tonight, and I have to regenerate my body again, into something more powerful." Naraku took a peak out of the window and then suddenly closed it back up again.

'Curse them! Curse them all!' he slammed his fist against the tatami mat covered floor.

"Hmm…I hope Himitsu and the others are doing their job. I'll go play with Inuyasha and his little friends. He he…" he smiled menacingly as he sent one of his fake dolls, with the image of himself.

**Himitsu, Kanna, Kagura**

"So, what's the plan?" Himitsu asked her sisters as they flew on their items. She looked down at the treetops.

"Are you serious?" Kagura looked at her strangely. What kind of offspring did Naraku make? Surely she was not this oblivious. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I don't kid." Himitsu said darkly. "Only sometimes." Kagura just sighed in an exasperated kind of tone.

"Naraku made you get strands of hair from Inuyasha so he can make a clone of him toget the Shikon shards from Kagome." Kanna explained, monotonously, looking in her mirror.

"Mm hmm. I see now." Himitsu jingled her long earrings which had a Shikon shard in each one. She smiled, menacingly, just like Naraku.

'Who is she?' Kagura dreaded, knowing that Naraku had never made an offspring this evil.

**Inu-tachi**

"I don't like it." Inuyasha looked at the sky then sniffed it. "We've gotta go to Sesshoumaru's place ASAP." He sniffed the air again.

"We can't." Miroku held him back, clutching the hanyou's right shoulder. He shook his head slowly.

"H-huh? Well, why not?" he replied imperviously.

"Because, Inuyasha," Shippo said to the half-demon, with folded arms," the new moon is tonight."

"Oh. Dammit!" Inuyasha stomped his foot. Sango and Miroku said that after tonight, then they would be able to go to Sesshoumaru.

"Tch, even I knew that, Inuyasha! And I'm not even a half-demon! Boy, Kagome was right about-" Shippo started out but was harshly pounded by the pissed off Inuyasha.

"Shut up!"

"Let's just keep going as soon as possible." Miroku assured him.

"Yeah, it's only morning anyway. But we shouldn't reach Sesshomaru's tonight." Sango explained. "Himitsu and Kagura might be there. We wouldn't want them to find out when you turn into human, now do we?" Sango asked rhetorically, pointing a finger at him.

"Okay, let's go." Shippo decided following her and eventually, they all did.

**Sesshoumaru's Palace**

"Ahhhhhh!" Kagome continued screaming, clutching the blanket over herself.

"Ugh, shut up." Sesshoumaru tried to talk over her, while putting his hands over his sensitive ears. "So loud!"

"Why, are you here? Get away! Why did you sleep next to me?" Kagome stopped, but then bombarded him with endless questions.

"You were sick. I helped you. I was about to leave last night, but you told me not to leave so I didn't. There. Question answered, now get dressed." Sesshoumaru replied, turning his back on her, leaving the room. "You stink, take a shower." He managed to say while going down the hall.

"I do not!" she yelled, sticking her head out of the room. She took a whiff of her underarms.

'Yikes!' Kagome thought, her facial expressions revealing all.

A few minutes later, as Kagome got out of the shower, she noticed that the room had been cleaned. The blankets folded and had no wrinkles, whatsoever. A fresh kimono had been laid with the obi and haori. The colors were like the spring, light and relaxing. Just looking at it made Kagome feel relaxed also. Everyhting was nice and quiet, peaceful and serene until suddenly…. GRRRR! Kagome looked down at her stomach.

'Oh, man. I forgot to eat! I'm SOO hungry!' Kagome frowned, clutching her stomach, suppressing it from making any more racket.

Someone knocked on the door. Kagome asked who it was and was relieved to find that it was Keirlya, not Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, Keirlya, it's you." She gave her a genuine smile.

"Good Morning, Miss Kagome." She bowed, staring at her own feet. She felt honored to be in her presence, but didn't dare say anything until she was spoken to for the fear of Sesshoumaru. "I'd like to put that on for you, if you don't mind." She offered, and Kagome graciously accepted.

After 20 minutes, Kagome was dressed from top to bottom in the finest silk kimono. The kimono had a light blue background with light pink sakura blossoms scattered haphazardly. The obi was a light green color matching her ornaments in her ebony black hair, which was arranged beautifully. As Kagome looked in the mirror, she gasped in awe.

'Is this me? No…it can't be.' She thought as she looked at her hair, and her kimono. 'I look so…'

"Beautiful." She heard a deep voice. She spun around, and met face to face with Sesshoumaru. Her cheeks turned a light pink, and she turned away, looking at her hands. Sesshoumaru came closer and whispered in her ear, "Let's go. I'm taking you around."

"Around where?" Kagome asked as she followed Sesshoumaru. GRRRR went her stomach again. She punched it as he turned around.

"What was that?" he asked her, monotonously, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh, that? Oh...uh...n-nothing! I don't know what you're talking about!" she smiled, sweat dropping and stuttering at the same time.

"You're hungry. You need to eat." He told her as he grabbed her hand and led her into the dining room.

"Keirlya...food."

"Yes, Master." In a few minutes, breakfast was ready and Kagome was already in her thrid helping.Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

'Humans...speaking of which, where is Rin and Jaken?'

As Keirlya was handing out the fourth helping to Kagome, Sesshoumaru asked, " Keirlya, where is Rin and Jaken?"

"Outside." Sesshoumaru nodded, and quickly strolled out to see where exactly they had gone. He chuckled a little as he saw the siight of Rin making flower leis, putting them around Jaken's neck and playing 'Ring Around the Rosies" numerous times until he had fallen, dizzy. He left and went back to find Kagome, done.

"Let's go. We're going." he left and she followd asking the same question, "Where are we going?"

"Around." he just answered as he lifted her up into his cloud of aura and went around Sengoku-Jidai. Unbeknownst to them, some were on their way...ready to attack.

**Himitsu, Kanna Kagura**

"Are we there yet?" Kagura asked, impatiently.

"No." the two replied, Kanna and Himitsu.

"We're getting closer." she grinned, her teeth elongated and her eyes turned bloodshot. Demon aura bursted inside of her a hundred-fold and her nails grew longer and thicker.

'What is she?' Kagura just stared at her transformation. Himitsu transformed back into her normal self, explaining that she didn't want to reveal all secrets yet.

'I see...Himitsu...secret.' Kagura managed to think as she was ready to attack Sesshoumaru's palace.

**Inu-tachi**

"Ya know what? I don't care!" Inuyasha retorted. "I'm going to get Kagome back from Sesshoumaru, even if Himitsu and Kagura are there!" he stormed.

"We can't let you do that." Miroku stood in his way. "You'll be exposed if you go tonight."

"Yeah, just wait til tomorrow morning." Sango told the stubborn hybrid...again.

'We're not getting any closer to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. I'm afraid that we'll never reach in time.' he thought, finally agreeing to his terms.

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome**

"We have to go back as soon as possible." Sesshoumaru explained. "You never know who might want my head this time."

"So...you're used to this?" she asked him, clutching his arm.

_"Get away from her vile demons." Sesshoumaru took one by the jugular, squeezing it. "She's **mine**.Spread the word: If anyone touches Kagome, they're dead."_

_"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." they replied, scurrying away with frightened looks on their faces._

Moments ago, she was almost taken by a few unworthy demons. But Sesshoumaru managed to spare their lives. Now she had to act like she was his, until they went back to his place. Kagome...he had never really used her name until now.

She looked up at him, staring at his perfect jawline and his perfect face. She felt his long, soft, silver hair on her shoulder. As she just continued staring, she felt dizzy, hypnotized by his beauty. She shook her head and stared down, then at the left arm she clutched. It was big, filled with muscles that could rip apart any demon and human alive. Then, she remembered something.

' Sesshoumaru doesn't have a right arm. Inuyasha...cut it with Tetsusaiga.' She looked over at the kimono sleeve, flailing in the wind. She was saddened by this and wanted to help him, but didn't want to be rejected. 'I'll help you Sesshoumaru, I promise.' She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek as she rested her head on his arm, closing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked down to see her cheek streaked with a tear.

'What is she up to?'

Okay so how was it? Sorry it took so long, I had finals and graduation. Anyway, here's the chapter and please read and review! Sayonara!


	10. Naraku's Trick

Okay, so please don't get mad at me. I have seriously been on a writer's block cause I couldn't think of an ending nor a middle for this chapter but I finally had it all figured out. Well sorta…I guess I just work on it as it goes… here we are. Sorry again, guys but thanks for the loyalty. Just so you know, I don't type the whole chappie in a day…too much work. I think this is an exception.

Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai

Chapter 10: Naraku's Trick

Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome's breath as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. She had fallen into a sound sleep, slightly leaning into him as they rode through the starless night. He felt her chest heave up and down, letting warm air escape her pink lips.

'Sleeping…' he thought. 'You ningen…' He slightly brought his face down, viewing her pale face as she slept peacefully. His sharp amber eyes gazed at her face, observing everything. He watched her perfectly dark eyebrows arch while she slept, her long dark lashes lie peacefully on her angelic skin, the way her nose sometimes moved while she slept and even her tiny, soft pink lips part as she breathed. Her face was complimented by soft dark locks of her bangs and mane. There was nothing he could say to her. He just continued to watch as she buried her face in his robes, smothering his royal scent with her own: fresh roses with a hint of cinnamon.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru stiffened as he heard her say his dreaded half-brother's name from her mouth. _Damn._ He turned away, seeing his palace in view. He heard sniffled and sobs down below. He turned back and looked down, realizing it was Kagome. His mouth held a straight line as he simply watched her sob and hiccup.

'Her fault…' he thought as he ignored her. He was only a tad bit upset, the anger inside subsided afterwards. As they landed, she seemed to wake up, unaware that she had been crying.

"Huh?" she looked at Sesshoumaru, who gave her the cold shoulder by showing her his back as he walked away farther and farther. "Hey, wait Sesshoumaru!" she trailed after him. She kept running faster and faster, trying to reach him until he stopped abruptly. Not paying attention, she bumped into him and then fell down. "Nani?" she asked him. He swiftly turned around his alert amber eyes flaring with danger.

"They're coming." He said as he quickly went to find Keirlya. "Keirlya," he called the servant.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed.

"Tell Jaken to get Rin and get out of her as soon as possible. Bring Ah-Un and yourself with them." He remained calm as he spoke to her. Hearing this Kagome quickly went into her room to fetch her bow and arrows along with the shikon shards. She had no time to change her kimono.

'I just hope I don't ruin this. It's so beautiful.' She thought to herself.

"Sesshoumaru," she called to him, meeting outside. "Who are the intruders?"

"Naraku's offspring," He stated matter-of-factly. "and that wench that is the living dead."

'Kagura, Kanna and Himitsu! Kikyo too?!' Kagome asked herself, feeling even more confused.

**Inu-tachi**

"Look!" Shippo told Miroku, pointing to the starless sky. "It's Kanna, Kagura, and Himitsu!"

"Looks like they're heading towards Sesshoumaru's palace for the Shikon shards." Miroku said.

"We need to help them…even if it IS Sesshoumaru." Sango told Miroku.

"ABSOLUTELY HELL NO!!!" Inuyasha interrupted, his white hair already black and his ears disappearing into human ones. He folded his arms. "Who cares about him?"

"No one, but it's for Kagome. Don't forget." Sango reminded him.

"You can't help out or else you'll expose your secret to Naraku!" Miroku told him. "The best thing to do is to stay by the site until morning. It's quite late now anyway. It shouldn't be long."

"But.."

"Take it or leave it." Sango smiled.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome**

Sesshoumaru looked at the sky and the moon.

'New moon…' He smirked as he looked at Kagome.

"What?" she asked him.

"Now I understand. This time would be perfect for my half-brother to come and rescue you, but of course, he is unable to." Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened.

'How does he know?!?'

"I'm his brother, of course I'd know." He answered her question, which was in her thought, vaguely. She gasped silently.

'How could Sesshoumaru know of Inuyasha's secret and not use it to his advantage in taking the Tetsusaiga? I don't understand…' Kagome asked herself once more, deep in thought. She turned her back to him, thinking.

"I could take that hanyou out anytime I want." He answered. "But even I would never cross the line by stooping lower than dirt." The last part struck Kagome hard.

_But even I would never cross the line by stooping lower than dirt…_

Did that mean that no matter how much he hated Inuyasha, he, Sesshoumaru, would never do something like that? Did he care for Inuyasha deep, REAL DEEP, inside??

**Kagura, Kanna, Himitsu**

"Let's send some fun to Kagome and Sesshoumaru!" Himitsu suggested. Kagura agreed as she took her fan and summoned hordes upon hordes of demons of every sort under he command. Raising her arm forth, the demons left at an enormous speed, approaching their prey.

"We've given them their appetizers. The meals are on their way." Kagura smiled.

"They may be too full." Himitsu smiled.

**Inu-tachi**

"Demonic aura…a mass of it above!" Miroku looked above into the skies as he saw the swarms of demons approaching their target.

"Look at all that…amazing…" Shippo said in awe. "The demons seem to continue on and on…"

"Inuyasha, we have to go. Please stay away until you turn into a demon again. It was really close last time." Sango told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just GO." Inuyasha retorted. "And save Kagome from my bastard of a brother!" They all nodded. Shippo transformed into a massive floating pink balloon, and Kirara transformed into a large fire cat where Sango and Miroku rode on. As they neared the destination, he began to say farewells.

"Don't say that." Shippo told him. "We'll defeat them."

"Ah, you're right Shippo. Well, then good luck comrades! Good luck…Sango…" Miroku sighed as his left hand engaged on an exploration of Sango's rear.

"Monk!" she yelled as she slapped him on the face. "Be serious!"

"B-but…it wasn't me!" he feigned a look of innocence as he pointed as his left hand as if it was a separate appendage from his body. "He wanted to wish good luck too!" They all sighed and sweatdropped.

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome**

"Demonic aura!" Kagome gasped as tje swarms of demons were nearing them at an incrediblefast pace.

"If I had Tetsusaiga, I could slay them all in one swing." Sesshoumaru commented. "You can either fight alongside me or against me---with Naraku." he optioned as he took out Tokijin. He knew Tenseiga would be no help in this situation...or in any situation regarding killing demons. 'Damn you, father...'

"In that case, I'm with you," she showed a look of determination as she stred at him straigh tin the eyes.

'Hn. No one has done that in a while...' Sesshoumaru thought. He referred to Kagome looking at him straight in the eyes. No one had done that . It damaged his demon pride a little, but he brushed it off. He would take care of her later. After this was over, of course.

"Maybe you'd care to join your friends." his amber eyes glided over to where the forest was, behind her.

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she turned around. Her eyes brightened and her smile widened as she saw Sango on Kirara's back with Miroku and Shippo. "OH MY GOD! Guys, you're safe! I've missed you!" she yelled as she ran to them. She hugged Miroku and Sango and cuddled Kirara and Shippo.

"Kagome, we've missed you, too." Sango replied. She stared at her clothing. "What a beautiful kimono! Who gave it to you?" she admired it staring at it from all angles.

"...Sesshoumaru..." she said uneasily, smiling all the while.

"SESSHOUMARU?!? Why?" they all asked.

"No reason!" Kagome tried to change the subject but failed.

"So how was it with Mr. Moody?" Miroku whispered to Kagome while looknig at Sesshoumaru. He thought Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear but he was quite wrong. Miroku imitated Sesshoumaru by making a stoic face.

'Mr. Moody?' Sesshoumaru asked himself. 'Imitating me, monk?' He thought as he walked over there glancing at Miroku with an infamous death glare. He approached Miroku slowly and steadily.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted, protecting her friends. "Stop!"

"Would you care to help or not?" Sesshoumaru asked monotonously, pointing at the now attacking demons.

"Let's go!" Sango said. They nodded as Miroku ran in front of them.

"Kazaana!" Miroku yelled, uncovering the hellhole in his right palm. The abyss opened sucking the oncoming demons. Naraku's saimyosho appeared creating trouble for Miroku. "Saimyosho!" he was about to cover te hole when Sango stopped him. "Why?" he asked.

"We'll take care of it." she answered him. He smiled in response. Kagoem shot 3 arrows, hitting all three saimyosho. As the demons were being sucked in, Kagome and Sango prevented the saimyosho from getting in the hellhole's way.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango roared from Kirara's back. She swung hwe boomerang knocking 5 off its course. "You can do it, Miroku!"

"This is not good." Himitsu said as she noticed how the Kazaana continued its sucking while the saimyosho were still present.

"Let's fight, now!" Himitsu agreed with Kagura as they flew faster. After the demons were gone, Miroku covered his plam, exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked him, kneeling donw, concerned.

"I-I'm fine...just...tired..." he whispered breathless.

"Fuujinomai!" Kagura hissed as she released her winds at them. Sesshoumaru stopped it with his Tokijin. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagura gritted her teeth. He did not need to get involved with it. He stood there in front of her, his amber eyes catching her pools of blood red eyes. "Get away, you're not involved." she warned him more.

"The fact that this fight occurs in my territory proves my involvement." he answered her. "Don't you dare order me around, offspring." his deep voice startled her. He showed no sign of emotion as he continued to advance on her. "Get out."

"Sorry, no can do." Himitsu stepped up, telling him as she stood next to her sister. As Kagome and Sango helped Miroku up, she noticed that Himitsu's earrings were actual Shikon shards!

"Shards!" she told them. 'That's why I could never locate them on her body. They were hanging!'

"Leave or die." Sesshoumaru continued one last time as he slashed Himitsu. She dodged it, taking out her sword as well. As she was about to attack, her swords was knocked away from her hand.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. She turned around to find Kagome with another arrow.

"This one goes to your earring!" Kagome yelled releasing the arrow. Himitsu gasped, her face full of fear as she watched the arrow come at her.

"Fuujinomai!" Kagura released the wind, stopping the arrow in its tracks. "One hit, and you're gone. She has powerful purification abilities. Don't forget." she told the younger sister. Himitsu nodded, obviously pissed off now. "Let's kill them." she said darkly as she disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome. She slashed at Kagome with her sword but she jumped away too soon.

"Kagome!" Sango came to her aid. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sango, Kagome!" Shippo yelled. "She's fast, watch out!"

"All right, time to play! Himitsu you take them, while I take on these lovely batch of weaklings." she smiled, baring her fangs. Kagura let out her winds first to the three. Sesshoumaru dodged it and sliced her, but she dodged it as well. "Let's see about this." she pointed her fan to the ground, rising up an army of 20 dead soldiers centuries ago. The held their rotting swords as they attacked the three. "Kill them." The cadavers walked quite fast slashing and slashing. Sesshoumaru used his whip of light, Miroku used his scrolls to dissolve them and Shippo used his spinning top.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango released the boomerang at Himitsu. Himitsu stopped the boomerang with one hand and threw it at Sango.

"Ahh!" Sango screamed as she was hit by her weapon.

"Sango!" Kagome cried.

"Ha ha ha...it's your time, priestess Kagome." Himitsu snickered. "Although I don't know why Naraku what happens to you." She jingled her earrings in a teaseful manner. "Try to hit them." Kagome took her arrows and released one straight at Himitsu. Himitsu, however, summoned her blue flames, burning the assailing arrow. "Try harder now, ha ha..." Himitsu created a group of azure flames to rain down on the priestess and demon slayer. 'You have no idea what you're up against, priestess.'

**Inuyasha**

"This is stupid!" Inuyasha folded his arms as he sat on the base of a tree. "I can hear them fighting. Damn. I wanna fight so bad! Stupid moon." he frowned as he heard rustling in the bushes. If he had his sensitive nose, he'd know who it was but unfortunately, it was gone. "Who's there?" he demanded. The rustling continued and out popped Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled as she hugged him.

"What're you doin' here Kagome? Shouldn't you be helping them?"

"I tried, but I had to get away!" she explained. "Oh, I've missed you so." she smiled.

Inuyasha blushed profusely. "I...uh...uhmm..." he was at a loss of words.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she touched his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm..I'm fine." he replied, smiling back at her.

"Good," she leaned her face closer to his as she laid her lips onto his. His eyes were wide as hers was closed.

'Kagome..' Inuyasha thought. 'Is this what you've been feeling the whole time for me?' he asked himself that question as she opened his mouth with her tongue exploring his crevices. Inuyasha shut his eyes and took her by the waist as he shoved his tongue in her mouth making her moan. As Inuyasha buried his head int he nape of her neck, she held him in a tight embrace. She smirked as a dark glow emanated out of her hand. Her power was like Akago's, able to bring out the darkest of feelings. She continued to search through his heart: his misery was her happiness.

**Battle with Himitsu**

Kagome was kneeling on the ground exhausted. When will this be over?

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo asked. She was sweating a lot;Sango was also exhausted.

"Ha..I told you priestess..." Himitsu laughed as her demonic aura increased rapidly by ten fold. Her fangs and pupils became longer. She grew about 8 inches more . Her hair grew down to her waist. The demonic aura surged threw her and a visible blue glow surrounded her. her ears grew longer and the Shikon shards disappeared, and then reappeared on her forehead. Her fingernails also had expanded longer than Inuyasha's or Sesshoumaru's.

"What...is she?" Miroku asked, staring as the transformation took place.

"Kanna!" Kagura called upon her older sister. Kanna appearedand showed Naraku in her mirror. "Naraku?"

"This is his doing." Sesshoumaru told them.

"Just give us the shards, priestess," Himitsu snarled her voice deeper than normal. "or die."

"You'll never get the shards." she fought back, angry. Her purification power seemed to increase also. "NEVER!"

"So be it," she spoke darkly. "so be it."

Okay was it better? Pls review. I accept all types of constructive criticism. Ja ne!


	11. Emancipated Showdown

Hello all fan fiction readers, and writers. Thanks for the long wait. I'm planning to _maybe _finish this fic by the end of this summer. The chances? Slim to none, probably, but who knows? **If anyone would like to collaborate in this fic or my other two, "Hiei's Love" or "Our Hearts of Ice", please feel free to contact me through a review, guestbook comment on the site, or e-mail. I shall be waiting. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Keirlya and Himitsu.

Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai

Chapter 11: Emancipated Showdown

"Oh my god!" Sango gasped as she watched the incredible transformation of Himitsu right before her very eyes…and everyone else's. She grabbed Miroku's shoulder for support as she couldn't take her eyes off her. "Kagome!" she called, trying to reach for her.

"No.." Miroku stopped her as she gave a sign of disgust.

"Let me go, Miroku!" Sango yelled at him as she tried to pull away. She was trying to rescue her friend, but all he was doing was stopping her from death. "Kagome!'

Kagome stood her ground as the transformation was complete. Himitsu had completely changed like going from geek to chic in a matter of days. Except this was the opposite. Himitsu had looked better her normal demon self. She now looked like her mom, if she had one. Her eyebrows scrunched as she was concentrating her powers. She looked at the moon: new. Soon, Inuyasha would come back as a demon and help her.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, grasping her bow with her right hand and arrow with the left, figuring out how she would defeat Himitsu alone.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha kept his lips on Kagome's as his hands explored her body, from her jaw her waist. He then caressed her butt and left it there as she moaned in pleasure. Her arms were around his back as he pressed his face against her chest. She started to smirk as a dark abyss formed and her arms reached inside from him. She continued trying to find his darkest thoughts.

"Let go of him." a cold voice cried. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped what they were doing and turned to find the owner of the voice. Inuyasha was in a state of shock, confusion, and pleasure as he was in the presence of both his lovers.

"Kikyo?" he stared at her. He realized he hadn't seen sensed her because of the new moon. His chocolate brown eyes gazed at her auburn stone cold ones as well.

"Get away from him." she commanded as her pale face scrunched in anger. She ordered her soul stealers to attack Kagome. They separated her and Inuyasha as she started to scream, their hold strong and indestructible.

"What're you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled, furious. He wish he could fight, but he couldn't for he had the force of a mere human which could do nothing. He was angry for many things: the fight with Naraku's offspring, his half-blood self, Kikyo and Kagome. "Kagome!" he called to her, trying to reach for her tiny hands.

"You love me, Inuyasha." Kikyo told him sternly. "You kissed me the night Kagome ran away to your brother's keep." she harshly whispered. "And now, what is this?!" she looked as if she had seen two heads and a large growth on his face. "Are you willing to sleep with just anyone now?!"

"I WAS NOT SLEEPING WITH HER!!" Inuyasha raised his voice and then it lowered for his love of Kikyo AND Kagome kept him at bay. The two ends were just tugging at him and he was just the trophy.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said weakly, "I love you. Please don't leave me." she looked as if she was about to cry. Inuyasha just took her in; he didn't know what to do.

"…" Kikyo just looked down at Kagome who was still struggling with the hold of her soul stealers. "Give it back." she commanded as she approached Kagome slowly with her bow and arrow in hands.

"Kikyo, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he was even more confused for he had no idea what the two girls knew.

"Follow me." Kikyo emotionlessly instructed as she walked out of the forest. Inuyasha followed briefly after a few minutes of contemplation with Kagome still bound by the soul stealers, grunting and cussing. He looked at the struggled Kagome and still had no clue. So he followed her, curious about everything. He looked at the new moon. Soon, he would become a demon and kill Kanna, Kagura and Himitsu.

**Fight**

"This is my fight, Sango." Kagome told her friend, not turning her back as she prepared an arrow laced with her purification abilities. She aimed for Himitsu's forehead, where the tiny pink shards were located and released the arrow as it soared swiftly into the air, only to be dodged.

"What are you staring at?!" Himitsu roared fiercely at Kagura, who was on her feather. Kagura cussed at her as she stood on her feather and started to call on all the demons once more. The cadavers from the earth reappeared, their arms and other body parts bursting through the soil as they followed their master.

"All of them!" Kagura yelled with her deep blood red eyes. She pointed with her fan to every single one of them: Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kagome. "Ha ha ha!" she laughed haughtily and simpered evilly with her crimson lips. She really didn't understand why she followed instructions from Himitsu, the youngest of them, but she would ask Naraku when they finished them off. 'Naraku…' she thought as she looked at quiet Kanna, who stared obliviously into space, holding her mirror, like a mannequin of some sorts.

"Here they come again!" Sango yelled as they all looked above to watch the hordes of demons approached the group swiftly and strongly.

"There are so many!" Shippo squealed as he transformed into a large top.

"…" Sesshoumaru took out Tokijin, the only sword he could rely on because Tetsusaiga was not in his grasp and Tenseiga did not do such a thing as kill only restore. He pulled his only reliable weapon out of its scabbard and prepared for another round of demon slaying.

"I'll go first!" Miroku yelled, volunteering as he stepped in front of the group and opened the purple cloth, revealing the cursed chasm Naraku had bestowed upon his ancestors. "Kazaana!" Miroku yelled brazenly as he positioned his hand and the demons were sucked in like a vacuum sucks dirt.

"Monk!" Kagura yelled. "Go!" she looked as the saimyosho appeared and relentlessly flew into the horde that was being sucked.

"Gah, saimyosho!" Miroku yelled as he covered the cloth before he was infected with the deadly poison. He cringed as he saw more and more demons. 'So many…can we really do this?' he asked himself, subconsciously looking into the night sky. 'Inuyasha…'

**Kagome and Himitsu **

"Please, priestess…" Himitsu mocked as she swiped away the three arrows that were released. "This will not work, you should know that." she smiled an evil smile. Kagome was starting to get tired as she continued to fire arrows giving away a little bit more of her energy. She started panting heavily as she continued to stare at Himitsu, refusing to back down.

"I …" she exhaled, "..will NOT give up!" she insisted. The kimono was now ruined, dirty and dripping with Kagome's blood as she stood back up on her two feet. There were a few cuts on her cheek but the ones on her legs, arms, and side helped contribute to the blood stains on the silk. 'I can't believe I ruined the dress!' she told herself as she took an arrow from her quiver.

"Just give us the rest of the Shikon shards." Himitsu told her in a deep voice. "Naraku has the other half so all we need are the ones you have collected." she explained, revealing too much information.

"Never!" Kagome yelled, glancing quickly at the night sky. It was getting much lighter than before and gave her a sense of renewed hope.

"Then you will die, priestess." Himitsu gravely warned as she disappeared and swiftly attacked Kagome with her sword. Kagome dodged it just in time. "Very lucky."

**Kikyo and Inuyasha **

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Inuyasha asked harshly as he followed her, a few feet away. She silently stopped, her Shinto shrine outfit swaying in the wind.

"To the truth." she briefly stated as she continued. He had no choice but to follow. He felt torn between Kikyo and Kagome. He had fallen for Kikyo 50 years ago and was still in love with her. But her reincarnation, Kagome, was something different yet similar to Kikyo, whom he loved. He knew he felt something for Kagome as well, something more than their weird friendship and teamwork. He didn't know if it was love, for if it was, it was only for Kikyo.

Inuyasha followed her past the trees and shrubs and realized that it was where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went. He looked around and heard battle sounds. 'The battle!'

"I can't go there." Inuyasha stopped Kikyo, touching her clay shoulder. "They'll see my weakness." He pleaded to her with his chocolate brown eyes.

"I am not leading you in full view of them." she explained as she turned left, the battle sounds and cries, still heard but not seen. He heard a familiar voice. Inuyasha took a peek by the brush and was downright mortified and shocked as he saw what was in his view. It was of a beaten down Kagome in a battered kimono against what looked like Himitsu.

"What the FUCK?" he said loudly. "That is NOT Kagome!" he told Kikyo, whose expression did not change. Her stare indicated that it truly was her. 'It is NOT her. No way in hell!' He turned to Kikyo, but she was gone. He felt a tingly sensation as his body began to transform back into a demon. He watched his nails turned from short and stubby to long and pointy, perfect for killing. He then felt his ears change into pointy dog ears, his sense of hearing amazingly good. His brown eyes turned to rich amber as his sight was unbelievably good as well. And lastly, his dark hair turned to pure white as he bore his newly transformed fangs. "Now?" he whined, as he didn't relish the feel of turning back to demon. 'I'll sort this later. I have to help Kagome!'

**Kagome and Himitsu**

Kagome panted heavily, her lungs being suffocated as she inhaled and exhaled. Sweat dripped down her face and other parts of her body as she fell on her knees. She untied the obi and took off the first layer of the beautiful now soiled silk kimono. It was weighing her down through its tightness on her body. Himitsu still had her energy as she laughed dangerously, walking slowly towards her.

"Aw.. Did the little priestess get tired?" she asked mockingly, exaggerating a dramatic frown as she smirked evilly, her long, white fangs. She was now towering over the fallen priestess as she held her bow tightly. "If you had just given me the shards, everything would be fine now!" she explained, then she whispered, her hot breath in Kagome's ear, "Goodbye." she smirked as she raised the sword and sliced, Kagome's face in timorous expression, her eyes widening. 'Inuyasha!' she thought once more, closing her eyes, awaiting her death.

"Get the hell away from her!!" Inuyasha cried, jumping in, Tetsusaiga in hand as he sliced her arm. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha took her hand, pulling her up against him. His amber She was weak, but was able to stand her ground.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," she smiled weakly, as she still concentrated, preparing her arrow.

"Gah!" Himitsu hissed as her detached arm fell to the ground, dark crimson blood spewing out of the open laceration with her hands still gripping her sword tightly. "Fucking demon!" she hissed, her eyes showed death as she took her sword with her left hand. Inuyasha was a little surprised, thinking she wouldn't be equally strong with that arm. "I'm fucking ambidextrous, asshole!" she cussed even more as she attacked him.

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga in defense as he watched Himitsu disappear from place to place. His amber eyes followed her every move. She may have gotten more demonic energy, but he could still see her, but to some human, it would look like a blur. He smirked as he saw her raise the sword and blocked it with his own. Spark flew as weapon hit weapon, sending them both back, dust rising.

"Look!" Sango pointed as she used her boomerang bone to ward off the saimyosho. "Inuyasha!"

Miroku and Shippo turned to look at their demon friend, faces gleaming even though they were tired and sweaty. Even Sesshoumaru looked, but only for a slight bit as he sliced the cadaverous soldiers and horde of demons.

"Uh…boring!" Kagura gave up, watching from her feather in the sky. She stopped the call of the demons as her feather lightly floated down into the ground. She jumped off and feather returned as her hairpin, which she stuck in her raven hair carelessly. "Fuujinomai!" she cried, releasing masses of wind blades from her fan, angry and tired. "Get them!" she yelled at the cadavers as they rose up and attacked with their own mind.

"Get ready!" Shippo yelled as he turned into the top and squished most of the cadavers. Sesshoumaru finished them off with Tokijin and pushed the wind blade away. Kagura sent more and more clusters of her wind blades.

"Kazaana!" Miroku unleashed his hell hole which sucked the wind blades into his hands.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her large boomerang which hit Kagura, sending her small frame to the ground and half her face, bleeding. Blood red eyes stared back at Sango as Kagura got back up.

"Ryuujinomai." she spoke with a deadly tone as she released her most powerful attack.

**Kikyo **

Kikyo returned to the site where her soul stealers were binding Kagome. She still was there grunting and tried using her demonic powers.

"What do you want?" Kagome hissed, her eyes devilish.

"Give back part of his soul you stole." Kikyo demanded, looking down at her. Her face serious and voice arid. Her sullen eyes stared down at Kagome's.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Kagome yelled as she struggled. The soul stealers then went inside of her, both long tailed creatures, entering her body. Kagome struggled for a bit, then lay motionless as Kikyo put her by a tree.

**Himitsu, Inuyasha, and Kagome**

Inuyasha and Himitsu fought with their swords, slicing thin air and trying to hit their enemy. Every time Himitsu was hit, she would recover most of her energy and became much stronger. She came at Inuyasha again, and he dodged her attack, but didn't see the rest, as she went into a full circle, her blade meeting his skin.

"Agh!" Inuyasha cried as his fire rat kimono was soaked with blood. He cussed as he still fought.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she took a rest. Her energy and strength were slowly increasing, but she was still weak. 'How are we to defeat them?' she asked herself, feeling hope drain out of her slowly.

_Dear Child…_a voice called to her. She was alert as she looked around to see where the voice had come from. She looked out at the battlefield and it seemed that she was the only one to heard. 'Who is it?' the voice had seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't put her tongue on it.

_Oh Child…it is I, Midoriko…_ the voice revealed, her motherly presence surrounding her, putting her soul and body at ease. 'Oh, Midoriko…' Kagome thought , 'how do I defeat them?'

_You will know, Child, when the time comes…just believe in yourself and your teammates…_ 'But, how?!' The voice did not answer her this time and the ethereal feeling had dissipated.

"I just don't get it." Kagome frowned, but she had a renewed strength. "Right." she told her self as she prepared an arrow. While Inuyasha was fighting, keeping Himitsu distracted, she aimed for the forehead.

"Steady.." she told herself. 'Steady!" She let the arrow soar into the air, as it hit its mark: the Shikon shard.

**Kagura**

Kagura unleashed her Dragon Dance. A wind tornado as high as the heavens formed from her tiny fan as it picked up anything in its path. The tornado came at the Inu-tachi, sucking dirt, soil, and other things.

"Guys, watch out!" Sango cried as she called on Kirara. Kirara transformed into the large fire feline, carrying her and Miroku on her back as they soared in the air. Shippo had transformed into the giant pink balloon and Sesshoumaru was atop his red cloud, all looking down at the scene below. The white twister eventually died out .

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango unleashed her boomerang once more. Kagura would not let herself get hit, so she let out her 'Fuujinomai' to counteract the boomerang. Sango caught it, feeling restless. "What are we to do?" she asked them, even Sesshoumaru. "Nothing we can do, can defeat her!"

"Now let's think.." Miroku said, in deep thought. It was actually a difficult challenge for them since Kagura was aided by hordes of demons and Naraku's Saimyosho which appear whenever she beckoned them to. It didn't seem to Miroku that Kagura would call on the demons again, so he ruled out that situation. He COULD use Kazaana, but she would just call on the Saimyosho, so that was out of the question. He DID take into account Sango's demon slayer poison. Shippo could also transform into something useful. And Sesshoumaru…well…Sesshoumaru could do whatever. "Guys.." he told them. "let's distract her first." They nodded; Sesshoumaru did too as they went back to the battlefield.

**Himitsu, Inuyasha, and Kagome**

"AHHH!!" Himitsu cried with agony as she grasped her forehead with her one arm, her cry echoing through the morning sky.

"Himitsu!" Kagura yelled. She couldn't help her at the time for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru were battling her. "Kanna!" Kanna had stepped in the battle, creating a strong shield with her mirror as Kagura rushed to her aid.

"Not so fast!" Miroku yelled as he threw one of his scrolls, which bounded her. Kagura was stuck at her place for a while, but she increased her energy and broke through it. An arrow hit before her feet, it sizzling with purification energy. Kagura looked confused as she saw that Kagome had her full strength.

'No… it can't be!' Kagura thought to herself as she saw her younger sister cry in pain.

"One more step and you're done!" Kagome threatened, her eyes meaning every single word. She quickly took out another arrow and set it with her bow, aiming at Himitsu, who was still screaming, trying to take out the arrow, but couldn't because of the purification energy.

"Yeah, Kagome!" Shippo hoorayed as he watched the whole scene play out with the rest. Himitsu was sizzling and was burning with the purity, her one shard falling to the ground.

"NARAKU!" Himitsu screamed. "KAGURA! KANNA!" Kagome felt that this was the right time so she let the arrow go as it hit its mark again , the second and last shard falling to the ground.

"No, Himitsu!" Kagura yelled, as Himitsu's scream intensified and she slowly changed back into her normal self, her forehead sizzling. Himitsu was still able to fight, but only with one hand.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled his claws slashing through her side.

"Ah!" Himitsu cried in pain, her side bleeding profusely. She had no extra demon energy left as she still continued to fight. Her long sword clashed with Inuyasha and her agility was still better than his, but she was weak, and he has retained some for later. 'Smart one.' she smirked cynically.

"Fuujinomai!" Kagura yelled, her wind helping her sister. She would not allow her to die, for if that happened, she would get punished.

Kagome wasn't sure about Himitsu having a heart unlike Kagura but she felt a humongous urge to do so. 'This must be the feeling Midoriko told me.' she thought as she aimed the arrow and let it silently hit its target.

"Ha." Kagura smiled. "She doesn't have a heart, just like the rest of us." Himitsu would not die and she knew it. But her smile quickly turned into a frown as the arrow hit and Himitsu stopped, a bright shining light at her chest. "Himitsu?" she rushed over there. Kagura pressed her elf like ears and heard the ba-bump of an actual heartbeat.

"Heh.." Himitsu fell to the ground, smiling weakly. "You're free now, sis. And Kanna, too." she managed to say.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kagura shook her sister. "Free?"

"You see…" she coughed, " I snuck in and took your heart, putting it inside you." she pointed to Kagura's chest. "You'd be free because he now has nothing controlling you." Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Sesshoumaru walked over. Kanna stood quietly from the crowd, mirror in hand like always.

"What does that have to do with your heart?!" Kagura hissed again. She was free! She couldn't believe it! She also couldn't believe what Himitsu had done.

"This was probably my punishment. Naraku probably knew and put my heart back into my body." she explained slowly. "Take care of each other." she smiled, a genuine one, at the whole group. "Thank you." was the last thing she muttered as her eyes shut forever and her mouth closed in a straight line, her head slowly lolling back into the dirt. The bleeding continued but the breathing, unfortunately, did not.

"Himitsu! Goddamn you, Himitsu!" Kagura angrily said. She stood up, her face hardening, as she figured out something. The mirror. Kagura took the mirror from Kanna and took Himitsu's weapon. Without any emotion, she thrust the steel weapon into the glass, shattering it into many pieces on the ground. She looked at Kagome, who flinched slightly. "Do me a favor, please," she started, "destroy this mirror with your purification powers." Kagome obeyed with her friends on guard , in case of anything, as Kagome did just that. Sesshoumaru started to leave the group, realizing he had to get Jaken, Keirlya, Rin, and Ah-Un back to the palace.

"We are now free, thanks to her." an unfamiliar voice spoke. Everyone turned to see that it was Kanna who had spoken!

"Whoa, you talked?" Inuyasha asked. Kanna nodded as she shut her mouth again, her eyes giving Kagura's a signal.

"Since you helped us, we will help you." Kagura felt at peace as she led them to the forest, where Inuyasha recognized, he was with 'Kagome.' They were surprised to see Kikyo, holding a white ball of light in her hands and Kagome, still bound by the soul stealers. Kikyo approached Inuyasha silently, the group stared in awe as she pushed the white ball back into his body.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked, holding her shoulder, which hurt Kagome slightly. She still had not healed and was comforted by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. But Kagome was still weirded out with the other Kagome who looked exactly like her.

"I will not take you to hell with a piece of you missing. I plan to take ALL of you." she said, turning to him, and then leaving, her soul stealers following her as she disappeared in the brush.

"Oh my god!" she said as she approached the copy, who was still devilish and evil. Kagura held the copy with her fan.

"This is a new project Naraku has been working on." Kagura explained. "He made us gather DNA of certain people and created lifelike forms of them, intending to take away the souls through enticement." she looked at Inuyasha who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Enticement?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku. She was in high school, but still didn't know what that word meant.

"Uh…" Miroku sweat dropped. "Well…"

"It's …uh…" Sango said.

"Seduction." Kagura interrupted, "which I'm sure she did. She tried seducing you, am I right, Inuyasha ?" Kagura asked. Inuyasha nodded slightly, embarrassed and red.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome angrily said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked innocently. "I thought it was you!"

"SIT!" the beads listened and pulled Inuyasha hard on the floor, his face with dirt.

"Watch out for him." Kagura finally said as she took the feather from her hair and threw it, the small hairpin becoming a large feather. Kanna rode on it along with Kagura as they floated higher. They looked at the Inu-tachi and left without a word, going wherever the wind would take them.

"Inuyasha, come to me." the copy Kagome enticed once more. Furiously, Kagome used her purification powers and killed the copy, burning the flesh off.

"Hey, where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked around.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha said with his mouth full of earth.

"SIT!"

**Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru followed Rin's scent as he found her along with Keirlya, Jaken, and Ah-Un, around a hill with lots of flowers. He silently strode in, calling to them.

"it's time to go back." he said as Keirlya bowed, calling Rin over.

"Sesshoumaru sama!" Rin smiled toothily picking up flowers. 'Rin found lots of flowers!" She held a large variety of flowers to him as he nodded.

"There will be more when we get back." he managed to say as Keirlya rode on Ah-Un with Rin and Jaken followed annoyingly.

"Oh, master Sesshoumaru, I'm sure you defeated them all by yourself!" he praised him over and over and Sesshoumaru hit him on the head. "Ow.."

"Ha ha, Jaken got hiit!" Rin joked as they were led back to the palace.

"Keirlya, set Rin to bed. Rest yourself." Sesshoumaru ordered as Keirlya bowed and took Rin in by the hand, bringing her down the hall. Ah-Un were taken by Jaken around the back as Sesshoumaru walked around a bit, the afternoon sky up above.

"Hey!" a voice called behind him. He turned around, his face not frightened or surprised for it was Kagome. "Why did you leave?" she asked him, her brow furrowing as chocolate met amber.

"Why are you here?" he questioned her roughly. "You've found your friends, now leave my grounds." he commanded. Kagome was saddened by this as she held the kimono in her hands.

"Look, I'm sorry about this kimono." she said sadly as she was only wearing the undergarments. "I know you don't want this back. It's ruined." Sesshoumaru had no clue why she was crying over the garments, but did not feel the need to comfort her or feel pity.

"Leave." he commanded, his voice a little stronger.

"I want to say goodbye to Rin first!" Kagome yelled back at him. Tears settled at the bottom of her eyes as they slightly dropped down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru did not look at her and did not argue as she stormed into the hallway. She then came out. ".. I don't know where she is."

Sesshoumaru led her down the hallway, dismissing Keirlya as they entered Rin's flowery room. She was lying under her light pink blankets, quietly sleeping.

"Oh, she's asleep." Kagome whispered. She was about to turn around until a voice called her over. Kagome turned around to see a bug toothy grin on Rin's innocent face. Sesshoumaru left the room as he let the two girls say their farewells.

'Rin has taken a liking to her.' Sesshoumaru thought as he stood near the door. 'She's leaving.'

"Rin, you're so sneaky!" Kagome smiled, tickling her. "I thought you were asleep!" Rin laughed out loud.

"I was waiting for you, silly!!" Rin smiled. "Why are you here? Are you sleeping here?" Rin asked hopefully. Kagome stopped the tickling and they settled. Rin's smile vanished as tears welled in her eyes. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Rin…" Kagome quietly said. "My friends have come back."

"No! That's a lie!" Rin yelled furiously. "Rin and Sesshoumaru sama are you friends! You're leaving us!!" she pouted, crying at the same time.

"Rin, I only stayed here because-"

"NO! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU, KAGOME!" Rin shouted as Kagome's eyes widened. Tears began to well up in her eyes as Rin started throwing pillows at her.

"Goodbye, Rin." Kagome managed to say as she left. Kagome was struck with sadness as she heard Rin's voice over and over again. _NO! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU, KAGOME! _Kagome started sniffling as she hit her head on something soft and firm. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru's amber eyes on hers. She wiped away the tears, knowing he hated them. "She called me Kagome. She never does." she managed to say through choked words. Sesshoumaru just stood there. It was their last time together, he knew that. Would it be so hard for him to express a little feeling?

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her small frame as she started sobbing on his clothes. He felt something in him, but subdued it as she also hugged him, her arms around his waist since he was much taller than her. She looked up at him feeling miserable as the thought of leaving him and Rin. Rin had left a permanent mark in her life along with Sesshoumaru, whom she thought was a selfish bastard. She realized she was wrong as she saw the way he had treated Rin…as his own daughter. Her heart was able to mend itself as she stayed with them for a few days and realized she was happy there. But leaving Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and her first love, Inuyasha behind, tugged at her. She had decided she had to go with them. Collecting the Shikon shards was her responsible anyway.

"I wish I could stay." she whispered, knowing his amazing hearing had heard that.

"I do too." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She took the arm with the stub as a hand and rubbed it back and forth, smiling. Sesshoumaru flinched slightly at her soft touch, and soon warmed up to it. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"My gift to you." she smiled as a warm sensation erupted into his arm and the stub formed into his former hand with long nails and a maroon stripe through the forearm. Amazed, an expression of shock filled his face- the most expression Kagome had seen. She looked happy as he took his arm and looked at it, up and down, examining every inch.

"You did it." he said, overjoyed. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he slowly kissed her on the lips, taking Kagome by surprise. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she melted into his arms, returning the kiss, feeling overjoyed. His lips were soft and delicate. She knew they were virgin lips, never kissing a woman in his lifetime until now. Passion erupted between them but he did not force his tongue into hers like all the other guys did. They broke apart and he hugged her , their last hug, as he absorbed her luscious scent. "I'll miss you."

"I will too…" Kagome started to cry again, as she touched Sesshoumaru's soft tail. She held his hand as he took her out to the forest, where she was to meet her friends. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru." she softly spoke, her head lowered as she let go of his hand, never looking back.

"Goodbye…" Sesshoumaru said, his heart feeling lighter, "Kagome."


End file.
